


The Continuing Story: A Facade of a Relationship

by Enigmaticrose4



Series: The Facade Universe and it's Alternate Dimension [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 31,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaticrose4/pseuds/Enigmaticrose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tells the story of the Original Seven and their descendants after the events of 'A Facade of a Relationship'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2011

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi:

"C'mon Haruhi! This is our last chance to be kids! Let's go!" Hikaru said to the wavering Haruhi.

"C'mon Haruhi! Let's go! I promise you won't regret this!" Kaoru said in his most convincing manner at the still wavering Haruhi.

Haruhi looked between the two boys. They had graduated a few weeks ago in Paris and had come back for her graduation. Tomorrow she walked across the stage and Kyoya wouldn't be there to see her. Haruhi almost began crying as she thought about it. The wedding wasn't too far off and he still hadn't chosen her over the company. She honestly didn't think he ever would now.

Haruhi looked the twins in the eyes and said, "I can't do it, I..I..just want to be alone!"

"Aww, c'mon Haruhi, you need to relax a little. Here have a glass of this." Hikaru passed Haruhi a glass full of a yellow liquid.

Haruhi looked at the glass suspiciously, "What is this?"

"It's blueberry lemonade Kaoru and I discovered when we were in France. It's really good!" Kaoru said enthusiastically. He then poured Hikaru and himself a glass.

Haruhi sniffed it nervously before taking a small sip.

Ten minutes later Haruhi had drunk two glasses and was partway through a third, she was also feeling kind of funny. Like when Kyoya had given her wine on their dates. It took her a moment to realize, "Hey! You spiked this!"

Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged mischievous glances, "No we didn't, it came that way." They said together.

This didn't dissuade Haruhi, who finished the third glass before declaring, "I'm going to kill you two! Chiye and Masaye will have to use a microscope to put the two of you back together!"

The boys exchanged grins and ran away. Haruhi was in fast pursuit; well, fast for a drunk girl with no athletic ability. Haruhi was so out of it that she kept chasing them, right into the pool they had been trying to get her in.

About twenty minutes later Masaye and Chiye came out to the pool to find their drunken boyfriends and friend having the biggest splashing fight in the world, while still wearing their clothes. The girls exchanged glances, who was that girl in the pool and what in the world had she done with Haruhi?


	2. Spring 2016

Haruhi and Kyoya:

Haruhi lay in bed with Kyoya. Her head rested on his shoulder while her fingers traced circles on his flat stomach. They had been lying like this for awhile. Each lost in their own thoughts as they enjoyed the comfort gained from each other's presence.

Kyoya was lost in thoughts on a new business plan he had to make a decision plan on tomorrow morning. Haruhi on the other hand had something much more important on her mind – how to break some interesting news to Kyoya.

After awhile Haruhi finally broke the pleasant silence. "Kyoya, I have something to tell you about."

"Hmm?" Kyoya said absentmindedly as he thought of the cons in the business plan.

Haruhi took a deep breath and said "I'm late."

"Okay" Kyoya said, still not really paying attention.

Haruhi tilted her head so that she could see his face and frowned into his shoulder. "Kyoya, I'm late so I took a test, it was positive."

"That's nice." Kyoya sighed as he moved on to the pros in the business plan.

Haruhi got stock still and her eyes narrowed as she felt the stirrings of her almost never seen temper. "Kyoya, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, now let's go to sleep." Saying this Kyoya put aside the business thoughts for a moment so he could kiss his wife goodnight.

Before Kyoya could move to kiss her, he was suddenly pinned to the bed by his tiny wife. Kyoya blinked owlishly up at a glaring Haruhi, who was sitting on his chest as she held his arms pinned to each side. Kyoya cocked his head to the side flashed her a devilish grin and asked "Was there something you wanted to say or even do…before we sleep?"

Haruhi looked down at her sometimes thick husband and stated, once again, "Kyoya, I'm LATE so I took a test, and it was POSITIVE."

The grin disappeared off Kyoya's face like butter in a hot pan. His eyes got huge and his jaw dropped open. After a moment he tried to close it, but it kept falling open again.

At seeing this expression Haruhi lost her anger and burst out into giggles. Kyoya the fish looked so funny!

It took several minutes for either of them to regain the capability of speech. Kyoya was actually the first to recover. "Haruhi! You're pregnant?"

Haruhi stopped her giggling and smiled up at her love. "Yes," she answered simply.

Then Kyoya did something he never thought he would do – he began to cry. Not sobbing, just quiet, sparkling tears, like the type Tamaki always gave out. Kyoya reached out and pulled Haruhi to him. He just held her and whispered "A baby, we're having a baby." Over and over to himself; while Haruhi lay there in the arms of her love and smiled.


	3. Fall 2016

Tamaki and Alianore:

Tamaki sat in the waiting room with Alianore. They were the only ones in town at the moment, so they were the only ones here to support Kyoya.

Kyoya was pacing back and forth, the doctor wouldn't let him in the room. Probably because the doctor was his brother and he was still a little miffed about losing the inheritence.

Tamaki couldn't believe that the crazed man pacing back and forth was his best friend, the Shadow King.

"What is taking so long? It should be done by now!" Kyoya shouted at the shut doors.

Alianore giggled. "Kyoya, these things take time. Especially the first one."

Then the doors opened and Kyoya's brother came out. "Congratulations Kyoya, you're now the father of a baby boy. Want to come see?"

Tamaki watched as Kyoya disappeared through the double doors. "Well, I guess that's it. I wonder who will be next, Kaoru or Hikaru?"

Alianore giggled again. "Tamaki...I have a confessioin to make." She said this with a sly smile.

Tamaki felt scared for some reason. "What..."

"Well, I believe we're next. Tamaki, I'm pregnant. The doctor confirmed it yesterday," Alianore said with a broad grin.

Tamaki slowly got stiff and turned white. Then he proceeded to fall onto the floor and lay there unmoving.

Alianore sighed and said to herself "What am I going to do with you Tamaki?"

Kyoya and Haruhi:

Kyoya pushed the door open to the birthing room. Haruhi lay on the bed holding a bundle. She looked exhausted. Kyoya walked up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya and smiled a very tired smile. She reached up and pulled back part of the blanket on the bundle she was holding.

Underneath lay an adorable little boy with a head full of black hair. His eyes were closed, he looked so sweet and adorable.

Kyoya hesitantly reached out a finger and ran it across the boy's head. The skin was so soft. He couldn't believe that this little being was a result of Haruhi and his love.

Haruhi spoke softly then. "Akihiko Ohtori say hello to your father."

Akihiko actually opened his mouth and yawned as she said this. Kyoya smiled through the tears leaking out of his eyes. He was going to be the best father in the world to this little boy.

Haruhi smiled up at Kyoya as she held Akihiko closer. She was so glad she had broken that vase and started this chain of events.


	4. Summer 2017

Zackarie and Mamoru:

Zackarie was over at Mamoru's house, they were discussing last minute details for their trip across Europe while Mamoru finished packing.

"So Mamoru, where do you think we should go first in Italy? I've never actually been there you know, have you?" Zackarie asked.

"Nope, anyway, didn't we agree to not have a plan? We're backpacking and just going wherever the rails take us. So how did Hisa take the breakup?"

Zackarie chuckled. "Same as they all do, she got mad and started throwing things at me. I don't know why they get so upset. They know my reputation. It's their own fault if they get hurt."

"That's a cruel way to think Zackarie. Why don't actually treat them with respect? Like I do." Mamoru asked.

Zackarie scoffed. "Mamoru, you treat them with respect because you don't like them. I notice that you don't give much respect to the guys you date."

Mamoru threw Zackarie a glare at the same time he threw a pillow at him. "I do respect the guys I date; I just never get true feelings for them. Don't ask me why, they're all nice guys with good features."

"Ya, sure, whatever you say. I've seen them after you break it off; you're happy and relaxed while they're angry and upset." Zackarie then threw the pillow back at Mamoru, hitting him right in the face with it.

"HEY! That hurt!" Mamoru threw Zackarie a scowl before heading over to put the clothes he had been folding into his backpack. "Do you want to know why I think you can never get serious with a girl?"

Zackarie laughed at Mamoru's expression before saying, "Sure, analyze me Mr. One Pysch Class."

Mamoru tossed Zackarie a teasing glance over his shoulder. "I think it's because you really don't care for women, that's why you've never slept with one, you just get them to fall in love with you to prove your manliness."

Zackarie's jaw dropped and he stared at Mamoru, who was picking up more clothes to pack. Zackarie tried to speak, but ended up sputtering instead. "You're wrong…no way…I do NOT like guys, what gave you that idea!"

Mamoru chuckled as he finished packing and went to sit next to Zackarie on the couch. "Because, I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking. Oh, this also," Mamoru then raised a hand to Zackarie's chin and brought him in for a kiss. There was nothing truly passionate about this kiss. It was more a kiss of discovery, one that was between two men that had been friends for years and had loved each other for almost that long.

When they pulled apart all they could do was stare into each other's eyes. Mamoru was the first to break the silence. "Do you see what I mean Zack?"

Zackarie found himself nodding. Then, without even thinking about it, he leaned in and kissed Zackarie. This kiss was different from the first, it was still filled with a sense of new discovery, but it also had a touch of passion in it. This passion manifested when Mamoru made a noise deep in his throat and raised his hands up so he could run them through Zackarie's hair.

When they broke from this one, they were panting. After a moment of silence Zackarie spoke. "Well, that was unexpected."

Mamoru's face broke into a grin. "Yes it was. Did you like it though?"

Zackarie returned Mamoru's grin and nodded before saying, "This trip is going to be a real adventure isn't it?"

Mamoru chuckled and ran his hand down Zackarie's face. "Yes, yes it is."

Kyoya and Haruhi:

Kyoya chuckled before closing the window on his computer. "I guess you were right Haruhi, all those years ago."

Haruhi grinned at her husband. "See, I know people, you should've believed me when I said they were in love. Now, pay up."

Kyoya sighed slightly before tossing his wife a sly grin. "Are you SURE you want your winnings?"

Haruhi shook her head unbelievingly at her husband. "Yes, Kyoya, I do. Now give me the password to your cameras. Once I change it I want your sworn word, as an Ohtori, that you won't use these cameras to spy on our friends for an entire month, thirty-one days."

Kyoya sighed and handed Haruhi a piece of paper with the password on it. "I, Kyoya Ohtori, do swear that I will not use any cameras to spy on our friends for thirty-one days. Is that good enough for you dear?" He asked with a sly grin on his face again.

Haruhi chuckled before leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "Yes dear, that's good. Now let's go check on Akihiko, he'll be waking up soon."


	5. Summer 2017 Continued

Mamoru and Zackarie:

Mamoru stood in the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom and watched Zackarie sleep. He was so peaceful and relaxed in sleep, in fact, he somehow appeared even more beautiful in sleep then he did awake.

Mamoru couldn't believe that Zackarie was finally his. He had shocked himself the first time he had kissed him, back in Japan. True, he had known that Zackarie loved him, or at least, he had figured he had. There had been a connection between them that was stronger than mere friendship.

All those late nights as they had studied together or played video games together. During all of that, even when Mamoru had discovered his true sexuality, he had never believed that Zackarie would willingly join him on this journey. After all, he had been so into girls that it was impossible to see him liking boys.

It had been his conversation with Hisa, Zackarie's ex, that had given him enlightenment on his best friend's feelings and actions. After all, what straight guy wouldn't sleep with Hisa; especially when she wore only a negligee and was draped across his bed, waiting for him?

This thought caused Mamoru to picture Zackarie dressed in a negligee. This pleasant thought made Mamoru moan in delight, which awoke Zackarie.

Zackarie sat up in bed and looked over at Mamoru. Zackarie's hair was mused and his eyes were filled with sleep as he asked "Mamo, why aren't you in bed? I miss you."

Mamoru smiled at his lover as he walked over to the bed. Mamoru lowered himself so he was on top of Zackarie, their noses almost touching. "I just had some business to do, but if you missed me…well, we'll have to fix that." Mamoru purred.

Zackarie let out a small yelp as Mamoru nibbled on his ear. A few minutes after that Zackarie was begging Mamoru to stop torturing him, which caused Mamoru to chuckle softly and wonder: How in the world did I end up as the seme?


	6. Summer 2025

Hikaru and Masaye:

Hikaru sat next to Masaye's hospital bed. He couldn't believe it had happened again and this time it had almost been too late to save her. Why did they have to keep trying to have children? Hikaru hadn't wanted to, Masaye was to important to risk losing and their twins already had two children for them to love and spoil.

But Masaye had insisted, she wanted a baby of her own. So Hikaru had agreed, he just couldn't refuse her anything. Hikaru looked down at Masaye's sleeping form and a tear slipped down his cheek. There would be no more children now. Her tubes had been tied due to the fallopian tube pregnancies.

But that didn't matter to him, not really. Once he and Kaoru had learned to live without each other the girls had decided they should all live together. At the moment they owned a house in Paris where all four of them lived together with Kaoru and Chiye's two children: Dierck and Oiya. Also Chiye was pregnant with another little one.

Hikaru smiled at this a little. It would be very busy around the house in about two month's time. What with a six-year old boy, three year-old girl, and a newborn. Hopefully that same business would help cure Masaye of any depression she felt at losing another pregnancy.

Hikaru sat there holding her hand for a long time, just waiting for her to awaken. As he did this though his thoughts began to drift back to the day they had all gotten married. On that day he had realized that he was not losing a twin, but instead gaining two more. Hikaru smiled at Masaye and let his thoughts turn towards eight years ago when they had gotten married.

Hikaru stood next to Kaoru at the front of the church, with the other Host Club members, they were waiting for their brides.

Hikaru was beginning to sweat with nervousness when he felt Kaoru grab his hand. He looked down at Kaoru, who smiled encouragingly back at him. Hikaru smiled back and tried to calm his beating heart, he knew that everything would go fine today, as long as Kaoru stayed by his side.

As he had this thought the doors opened and the music started playing. The bridesmaids came first. After a few minutes they had all arrived. The music changed and Hikaru lost all of the breath from his body, as did Kaoru. For there, standing in the doorway, stood the Koenig twins, wearing matching wedding dresses.

When they reached the front of the church Kaoru and Hikaru switched spots, for they had noticed that the girls had tried to play a trick on them. But it never worked; Hikaru and Kaoru could always tell them apart, just like the girls could tell the boys apart.

As the four of them stood in front of the priest and said their vows Hikaru came to a realization. They were no longer two sets of twins. They were two couples and one set of quadruplets. He leaned over and whispered this in Kaoru's ear. Kaoru smiled and nodded. They then grinned at each other right before the priest said "You may kiss the bride." Then they forgot about each other and turned their attention to the woman in their arms. They all kissed for so long that the crowd began to cheer.

When the cheering hit their ears all four of them broke apart and looked at everyone gathered there with blushes on their faces.

The rest of the evening had been a blur of happiness. Hikaru had thought he could never experience anything better than that moment. He was wrong. That night, when they shared a bed for the first time and lay relaxing in each other's arms, Hikaru realized that this was true bliss.

As Hikaru was lost in his thoughts Kaoru and Chiye arrived. There was some confusion as Hikaru told them what had happened and then they took up the vigil together, as a family.

When Masaye finally awoke a couple of hours later the first people she saw were her quadruplets, they were her family, and they were her life. When Hikaru told her about the baby it was her family that held her and comforted her through her loss. And Masaye found that she could ask for nothing more.


	7. Christmas 2025

Alianore and Tamaki:

Alianore and Tamaki were in the car going to the Ohtori mansion with their little girl, Elise, who was now eight years old.

"Mommy, I don't want to go over there. Akihiko is so mean." Elise said this quite vehemently as the hair on her head began to stir a little.

Alianore could tell she was gearing up for a silent storm. "Elise, we are going because you father and Kyoya Ohtori are best friends. You do not have to go off and play with Akihiko if you don't want to. You can sit on the couch with us. But we are going and that's final." Alianore said all of this in a calm voice.

Tamaki watched the stare off going on between his wife and his daughter. He wanted to say something, but he had learned by now that you didn't cross the women in his life. If you did you suddenly had a tornado to deal with.

Alianore apparently won, like usual, because there was silence in the car the rest of the way to the Ohtori Mansion.

Kyoya and Haruhi:

Haruhi and Kyoya sat watching quietly on the couch near the Christmas tree as Akihiko danced around the room. He only got this way when he learned Elise was coming over. The rest of the time he was like a miniature Kyoya. Haruhi tried not to giggle as Akihiko began chanting.

"Elise is coming! Elise is coming!" Akihiko was chanting this out loud, but to himself he was saying 'Here comes my toy, I wonder what will get a reaction from her today?'

The doorbell rang then. A moment later Tamaki, Alianore, and Elise were coming into the sitting room. Tamaki immediately bounded up to Haruhi and swung her around like he used to while saying "My darling daughter! Did you get something good for Christmas?"

Kyoya then stood up and rescued Haruhi by pulling her to his chest. "Tamaki, how often do I have to tell you not to do that? Now look, you made Alianore mad."

And Tamaki certainly had. Alianore was shooting daggers at Tamaki and her hair was starting to whip around her like it was caught in a windstorm.

Tamaki gulped as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Now Ali… I was just expressing parental concern; you know you're the one that holds my heart…" Tamaki trailed off as Alianore approached him very slowly.

When she was ten centimeters away from him her hand reached out and she slapped him, hard. Then her hair calmed down and she smiled at Haruhi as she opened her arms for a hug. "It's so nice to see you Haruhi; I apologize for my husband he gets so exuberant when I let him out of the house."

Tamaki had retreated to a corner and Kyoya could hear him say to himself. "That's not fair Alianore…I only act like this with our friends…"

Kyoya smiled slightly, he was glad Alianore kept Tamaki in line so well, it was just what his friend needed.

Over in a corner, unnoticed by the adults, sat Elise and Akihiko.

Akihiko was making faces at Elise and saying mean things. But all she did was sit there and stare at him. She refused to give him the honor of making her lose control of herself. She knew, at the age of eight, that her parents were very expressive and exuberant in their emotions. And she did not approve, she much preferred the way Aunt Haruhi and Uncle Kyoya acted. So she tried to copy them, except she ended up appearing to be an emotionless doll.

Akihiko knew she wasn't an emotionless doll and he loved to make her mad. So he said the one thing that always got a rise from her. He knew it was mean and he shouldn't say it, but he loved to see her little face lose it's paleness and turn bright pink. Then her hair would begin to whip around her like in a windstorm, then to top it all: she would punch him. She would then chase him around the house and then after the adults broke them up she would actually play with him and act human, until next time.

So Akihiko leaned forward and whispered very quietly to Elise: "Your daddy's nothing but a bastard half-breed and your mother's a gold-digging foreigner." Akihiko didn't know what 'bastard' meant but he knew it was bad and always made Elise upset. It most definitely worked this time.

She stood up to her full height, boxed his ears, and proceeded to shout at him. "It's Christmas! How dare you say such things at Christmas! It's just not nice! I'm going to kill you Akihiko Ohtori!"

Akihiko knew that now was the time to run. She was in her full glory now and the adults were standing there in shock. So he took off like a bullet running through the house with Elise the tornado hot on his heels.

As Akihiko ran he smiled to himself. He loved making her so upset; maybe he would marry her one day so he could make her upset every day.


	8. Summer 2027 to Summer 2032

Tamaki and Alianore, Summer 2027:

"I'm really going to miss Japan, Tamaki. But it will be such a good opportunity for Elise to live in France for five years." Alianore told Tamaki as she oversaw the maid that was packing her toiletries.

"I will also, but my father needs me to take over the European branch of the company until Toshio Furukawa is experience enough to take over. We'll be back in time for her senior year of High School." Tamaki replied as he straightened his tie in front of the mirror.

Just then Elise came in to their bedroom. "Mother, Father, I'm all packed and ready to go. Is anyone coming to see us off at the airport?"

Alianore looked up from her purse. "Yes, the Ohtori's are coming to wish us off. You are to behave yourself with Akihiko do you hear me? He doesn't need to go to the hospital again."

Elise snickered as she remembered kicking him, sure she was only ten, but she knew where it would hurt most. This time though she had kicked too hard. "He had it coming mother, but don't worry, I would never do something like that in public."

Alianore raised an eyebrow and gave Elise a look. "Well, if you do, you can expect to spend the whole flight to France sitting in time out, which of course means no entertainment, sleeping, talking, or looking out the window."

"Yes mother. I'll be down in the foyer." Elise then turned and skipped out of the room.

Alianore was frowning at the doorway her daughter had disappeared through when she heard a chuckle. Glancing over she saw a silly grin on Tamaki's face. "Yes?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tamaki tried to wipe the grin off his face as he said "Oh, nothing much, it's just that she reminds me a lot of you at that age."

Alianore shot him a pointed gaze before telling the maid, who was standing there waiting patiently for approval to carry the last bit of luggage downstairs. "That will be all; you can tell the driver we shall be down in a moment."

Kyoya and Haruhi, Summer 2027:

"Who am I going to play with once Elise is gone?" Akihiko posed this question to his mother who was sitting in a seat in the lobby of the private airport.

"You'll make new friends Akihiko, in three years you should be joining the Host Club anyway and you'll have six brand new friends ready-made." Haruhi said while she watched Kyoya type away on his laptop.

"But mom…. I want Elise!" Akihiko practically whined.

Kyoya looked up sharply from his laptop and shot Akihiko a Shadow King glare. "Akihiko, you are almost eleven years old. You do NOT whine like that. Ohtori's do not whine and neither do Fujioka's, so you have no excuse. Am I clear?"

Akihiko seemed to shrink a little in his seat and turn a light shade of pink. "Yes father, you are clear."

"Good, now leave your mother alone, she has an important meeting with a client this afternoon and needs to clear her head. Why don't you go over your math facts?" Kyoya stated before turning back to his laptop.

"Yes father." Akihiko said before becoming quiet and staring off into the distance.

Haruhi almost laughed. Kyoya found it so hard to be firm to Akihiko, but he knew he had to, since Haruhi couldn't be. Haruhi let herself think about her meeting while her ears were assaulted by a ten-year old boy's chanting of multiplication tables and other basic math facts.

About ten minutes later the Ohtori family was interrupted by the arrival of the Suoh family and their entourage. There were a few minutes of goodbyes by everybody, but the two most important goodbyes were going on in the heads of the children. Akihiko was sad to see his playmate and hopefully future wife leaving; while Elise could not wait to get away from Akihiko and his various forms of torture.

Haruhi watched as Akihiko tried to hug Elise goodbye, while Elise did her best to get away from him. Even going so far as to point at her knee and then at his family jewels in a very menacing manner. Haruhi found herself sighing, she and the other Original Seven had always wanted Elise and Akihiko to marry one day, it didn't look likely now though. Akihiko had played a few too many tricks on Elise, his friendship was entirely one sided now.

Once the plane took off Elise felt herself breathing easier, she was so glad to be getting away from Akihiko that she didn't care what awaited her in France.

Once the plane took off Akihiko felt tears leaking down his face as he stood pressed to the glass in the lobby. One thought jumped to his mind as he had watched her board without looking back: Maybe forcing a rise out of Elise everytime he saw her was not the way to get her to like him….

Messages between Haruhi and Alianore:

Haruhi: Akihiko seems to be enjoying school. But he's become very anti-social since Elise left. I think he has realized that he was bullying her and now he's lost her. If he doesn't get new friends soon I might get worried.

Alianore: Don't worry too much; he should get over it soon. If not, well, he is top of his class, so he'll get into the Host Club automatically. Elise is doing fine by the way. She's really popular here. They think her being trilingual is really cool.

Haruhi: I'm glad Elise is doing well. Will you be coming back to Japan for Christmas? If so, we're hosting a party on the 20th.

Alianore: No, our parents are coming to Europe and we're going skiing in the Alps. Maybe next year?

Haruhi: Ok, we'll miss you. I will talk to you later.

Alianore: Guess what? Elise has been elected Class President for her class next year! She's also involved in some music camps this summer so won't be coming back with us. I'm sorry to say.

Haruhi: That's nice that she got elected but I'm sorry she can't come back to Japan. Akihiko was really looking forward to it. He still hasn't made any new friends and he's let his old friends drop by the wayside.

Alianore: Aw, poor Akihiko, but I don't think Elise wants to see him at all. What's he doing with his time if he doesn't have friends to hang out with?

Haruhi: I figured Elise wouldn't want to see him, she's still upset about his teasing and bullying isn't she? He spends all of his time reading books in English and French. That is when he's not studying for school or using computer programs to learn German, Italian, and Chinese. He has a talent for languages.

Alianore: Amazing, why does he want to learn so many languages? And yes, she's not over it. She says he's a horrible person and she doesn't know how he could have come from such nice people as you and Kyoya.

Haruhi: I giggled when you said Kyoya was so nice, he IS the one that bribed me into dating him. Akihiko says that languages are the only things he finds challenging now. Especially since Kyoya won't teach him about business until he reaches High School.

Alianore: Makes sense. Also, I guess Kyoya isn't really that nice. Well, I'll see you at the Host Club Graduation/Reunion Ball.

Haruhi: Haven't heard from you in a while. How's Elise doing and what are your plans for Christmas?

Alianore: Elise is doing fine. She's actually involved in a lot of piano concerts this year. Including a big one at our church on Christmas Eve, so we won't be coming to Japan this year either.

Haruhi: That's too bad. I'll mail you your Christmas Gifts then, see you at the Host Club Ball at least.

Alianore: Yes, Tamaki wouldn't miss it for the world. Elise will be at a summer camp in the States over the summer though; she's going with some friends.

Haruhi: Ok, we'll miss her. You need to bring me pictures though. I'm sure she's becoming a beautiful young woman, like her mother.

Alianore: Tamaki will be coming back for Christmas this year btw. He's got a business meeting but Elise won't leave France, she's got a string of parties to go to. So I'm staying here with her, I don't trust her unsupervised.

Haruhi: Alright, we'll be glad to see Tamaki, even if we can't have you. Don't worry, we'll take care of him.

Alianore: I know you will. Merry Christmas and see you at the Ball. Oh, Elise is again going to summer camp in the States. I'm afraid she might hate Japan….

Haruhi: Akihiko made it into the Host Club. He seems to have become popular overnight. He doesn't have any close friends, like Kyoya had Tamaki. But he's doing better. I thought you would like to know since you expressed concern when I saw you this summer.

Alianore: That's Great! I did a happy dance when I read your message. Hopefully he's coming out of the shell he's been in for the last three years. Languages are fine, but honestly, he's now fluent in how many?

Haruhi: At last count: 7 Japanese, English, French, German, Italian, Spanish, and Mandarin Chinese. I don't know how he keeps them all straight. See you at Christmas?

Alianore: Yes! I'm coming back with Tamaki, but Elise is staying here again. She's refusing to board any plane traveling eastwards. So she's staying here with my parents.

Haruhi: We'll miss her, how are you going to get her to come back in a year and a half when Toshio Furukawa is senior enough to take over?

Alianore: We'll just have to force her. Though she will hate to leave her music career behind, she's become a bit of a local celebrity.

Haruhi: Very nice, you'll have to show me videos of her playing when you come back over Christmas.

Alianore: Sure thing. See you on December 20th!

Haruhi: So how did Elise take the ultimatum?

Alianore: She did not take it well. At the moment she is locked in her room and refusing to leave France. She doesn't want to go to Ouran.

Haruhi: Well, it's Christmastime, so she has a semester to get used to the idea of coming back here. Has she said anything about Akihiko?

Alianore: Nothing, it's as if he doesn't exist. She won't even look at the pictures you gave us of him.

Haruhi: Hmmm… Akihiko's been the same way for the past three years. It's as if he gave up on her.

Alianore: So they won't recognize each other when they see each other on the first day of school?

Haruhi: Probably not, since Elise has lost her baby fat and her hair has darkened. While Akihiko has gotten insanely tall, keeps his hair short, and got glasses. I want to be a fly on the wall.

Alianore: So do I. So do I.

Alianore: We're boarding our plane. Elise is kicking and screaming, but she's here. See you in a few hours.

Haruhi: Ok, see you soon! Oh, Akihiko won't be there, he's over at Hunny's house playing video games with Dierck, Genji and Fusao. They're supposed to be planning the first Host Club meeting, but they're putting it off. Oh, does Elise know the boys are all in the Host Club?

Alianore: No, she never asked and never cared. So we never told her about it….

Haruhi: Ooooo….. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Alianore: Haruhi! You really are the Shadow Queen aren't you?

Haruhi: :-D


	9. Summer 2032

Elise:

Elise loved Christmastime. That hadn't always been true though. Every Christmas, up until 2026, had been utterly horrible, causing her to hate Christmas. They had always celebrated it with the Ohtori's and anyone else from the Original Seven that was in Tokyo. Then Akihiko would tease and bully her until she would lose her temper and physically hit him somehow. He would run and she would chase him, causing the adults to punish her for hitting him, but he always seemed to escape punishment. After the punishment her mother would tell her to play nice with Akihiko or Santa wouldn't come. So she had played with him and whoever else was there.

Like last Christmas, when everyone had been there. Akihiko had teased and bullied her in front of everyone and when Elise had tried to explain to her parents why she had hit Akihiko between the legs they hadn't believed her, especially because Dierck, Genji, and Fusao backed up Akihiko's story. He said he had done nothing. The other kids were all under the age of four, so no one had believed their testimonies. So she hadn't gone to dinner, she had spent all of it in time out, and Akihiko had been rushed to the hospital to make sure there had been no permanent damage. Unfortunately, in Elise's opinion, there hadn't been any permanent damage.

That had been the worst Christmas of all time, so when her parents told her that they were moving to France in a few months she had been elated. Her first Christmas there had been spent learning to ski up in the Alps with her parents and grandparents, it had been perfectly wonderful.

Then the next year she had been invited to be the opening act in her church's Youth Christmas Show. So she had sat there in a gorgeous green velvet dress and played piano for hundreds of people. She had almost begun crying when she saw her parents sitting in the front row with tears in their eyes. It was at that moment that she knew she could never follow her father into business and give up one her playing.

The year after she had also been in the show again, but her father was unable to make it, so she spent all of her time going to parties with her friends or doing other things. She even learned some moves in figure skating from Marie, one of her friends. Except for her father being gone, it had been the best Christmas ever.

The Christmas of her 9th year of school was fun and yet sort of lonely. She had spent it without her parents for the first time. But her grandparents had been wonderful; they even took her for a sled ride across a snowy countryside. Yet she had missed the big and extravagant parties of her childhood.

The last Christmas in France had been extremely fun, filled with fun outings and parties with friends. Even her family time had been wonderful, since her father seemed to have lots of free time to do things with her, such as play piano together. She had wondered why he had so much free time, and two days after Christmas she had received the worst news of her entire life. They were moving back to Japan this summer and she would go to her father's Alma Mater.

At the moment Elise sat on the airplane as it was about to take her to the one place she had never wanted to go back to, Japan. Her mother had threatened to have her tied up and thrown in the cargo hold if she hadn't gotten on the plane willingly.

At the moment Elise was shooting daggers at her mother, who was texting someone, while her father sat in a chair playing some popular commoner game on his laptop. Elise glanced over and saw her father making some simulated person do laundry, go to work, and eat. Elise sighed, this was like the seventh version of this game to come out and she thought they were all stupid.

As Elise settled more comfortably into her chair the pilot asked them to turn off their electronics so they could take off. A few moments later they were in the air and Elise pulled out her mp3 player. She immediately set it to Mozart and leaning back in her seat, she prepared to sleep and escape the fact that he would soon have to see her childhood torturer soon. Knowing her luck, he would be at the airport waiting for her. Elise frowned slightly, how would she know if he was there? She didn't even know what he looked like….

Alianore and Tamaki:

Once Alianore heard Elise's breathing become regular she slipped over next to Tamaki and quickly closed his laptop.

"Hey! Alianore! I was in the middle of getting him to fall in love!" Tamaki started to shout before Alianore shushed him.

Alianore pointed over at Elise before whispering "Tamaki, Haruhi and I came up with a plan. You know how much Akihiko has changed and matured?" Tamaki nodded silently. "Well, we think Elise would actually like him now, at least if she wasn't pre-disposed to dislike him. We have a way to ensure this."

Tamaki found himself smiling. Making people fall in love in real life was so much more fun than in some simulated game! "So, what do I have to do?"

Alianore smiled back at Tamaki, she loved him so much! "She doesn't know much about how the Host Club works or that Akihiko is in it. So can you ask her to check it out for you and see how it's doing? Then we'll use Kyoya's camera that he put in there when you were still in school to see how it goes. Think you can do that Tamaki?"

"Can I do it? Of course I can do it! But I had better be there when we watch the video." Tamaki whispered enthusiastically. There was a frightening gleam in his eyes that was matched by Alianore. They knew their daughter was meant to be with Akihiko and they would do whatever they could to see them together.


	10. Summer 2032 continued

Dierck:

Dierck loved secrets. It didn't matter what the secret was or even how important it was. A secret was a secret and should always be held sacred.

So when Dierck head that Elise was coming back to Japan and didn't know that Akihiko was in the Host Club he knew that this was one of the best secrets of all time. In fact, it was quite possibly the best one.

Dierck remembered when the Suoh's had moved away. Christmas and other gatherings had never been the same without Elise. She had been the glue that held them together. Without her Akihiko lost his spark, he became a shadow that merely watched the world go by. Without her Genji and Fusao retreated into their own private world, one that was only large enough for each other and their martial arts. Without her Dierck was nothing but a jock in the eyes of all.

When she left their group had fallen apart. Akihiko had begun to spend most of his time alone, he never called Dierck or the twins and since they were in different grades they almost never saw him in school. Dierck had tried to stay close to Genji and Fusao, but when they reached middle school it became almost impossible.

Genji and Fusao had joined the kendo and karate clubs while Dierck had joined the soccer team. By the time they were in their second year of middle school they never spoke to each other outside of gatherings thrown by their parents. Genji was the kendo captain and many considered him an even better fighter than his Cousin Mori, despite the fact that he was the shortest person in the club. Fusao was captain of the karate club and everyone considered him better than Hunny had been and scarier than Chika.

Dierck probably would've been lonely, except for the fact that he was the best soccer player that Ouran had ever seen. Once he joined the team they never lost. It wasn't just his skill though; he also had an air about him that invited everyone to trust him with anything. It was this air that caused people to tell him their secrets and it was this same air that let them trust him on the field and follow his lead.

Everything changed for Dierck when he entered the Ouran High School. It just happened to be the year that three new members were invited in and so Dierck found himself once again in the same social circle as Genji, Fusao, and Akihiko.

Dierck smiled to himself as he remembered their first meeting together over the summer, which was held at Akihiko's mansion. Kozo, the club president, had told Akihiko to acquaint the new boys with the rules of the club. They had all sat around the room, staring awkwardly at each other, until Genji broke the silence by asking if Akihiko's cook still made those delicious cookies. After that the years seemed to melt away and they were children again. Though Dierck had been well aware of the hole in their midst that could only be filled by Elise.

This was why he had been extremely excited to overhear his mother and Aunt Haruhi discussing a plan to get Elise to like Akihiko again. He wanted Elise to be part of their group again. If this was to happen though, Dierck would have to tidy up a problem that the adults were overlooking: the fact that Elise and Akihiko would both be in Class 1-A.

At the moment Dierck was trying to accomplish this while also attempting to shoot alien scum on Genji's PS6. "I have an idea for the first day of school."

"Oh? What is that Dierck?" Fusao asked as he tried to use the scope on his gun to get a perfect head shot.

"We should play hooky and go spy on the girls over at Lobelia. You know nothing important gets done on the first day of school. Hah! Got you!" Dierck managed to use his sword to slice open some alien.

"What about Host Club? Don't forget that you agreed to show up to every meeting when you joined." Akihiko reminded him as he jumped into a vehicle and went off to search for more aliens to disembowel.

"We'll be back in time for it of course; after all, there is an hour between school ending and the club starting." Dierck finish saying this as the battle ended with the humans winning.

Akihiko turned to face the other boys. "Well, I'm ok with it, as long as we don't get caught. My dad will KILL me if I get caught skipping."

The other boys all grew quiet for a moment and pictured their Uncle Kyoya and his Shadow King glare. This caused all of them to shiver and say to Akihiko "Don't worry! We won't get caught!"

Kyoya and Haruhi:

Kyoya reached over and muted the monitor. "That was masterfully done Haruhi and Chiye. Dierck played right into our hands." He grinned one of his famous Shadow King grins.

Kaoru chuckled to himself. "And to think, they're afraid of you finding out about what you actually want them to do. Also, when did you put video cameras in Hunny's mansion?"

Haruhi stifled a giggle. "Kaoru, they're right to be afraid of Kyoya finding out. If they're sloppy enough to get caught then they deserve to be punished. By learning how to not get caught they also learn how others will use this; thus allowing them to become better at spotting people attempting to pull the wool over their eyes."

Chiye clapped. "Well said! Now, don't we need to get to the airport to greet Tamaki, Alianore, and Elise?"

Kyoya stood from his chair. "Yes we do Chiye. Oh, Kaoru, I installed cameras in everyone's mansions when we were still in High School, it was remarkably easy by the way."

Kaoru stood there, frozen at the news, as everyone else left the room. Once he unfroze he ran after them yelling: "Kyoya! How dare you! That's an invasion of privacy!"

Kyoya turned around halfway down the hallway and shot Kaoru a quick grin. "Idiot, I only turn them on for important things, like this." Then Kyoya put his arm around Haruhi went out to the limo, leaving Chiye and Kaoru to follow.


	11. First Day of School 2032

Elise:

Elise stayed sitting in her desk for a few minutes after her final class was released. She really didn't want to do what she was about to do. But her father had asked her to, in fact, he had bribed her to. If she would do this for him then he would let her spend an entire month of next summer back in France with her friends.

Once the room had completely emptied Elise stood up from desk and slowly walked out of the room. Her father had told her to go up to Music Room #3 about an hour after school. She still had 45 minutes to kill. With this thought in mind she wandered aimlessly around the school, trying to figure out where everything was. True, she had gone here up to the fifth grade, but she had always stayed in the elementary school area. She had no idea what the rest of the school looked like.

As she wandered she thought back to her arrival in Japan a week ago, she had been so glad that none of the old gang had been there. She had been even gladder to not see Akihiko in class today, not that she would know what he looked like. It had been nice to see Uncle Zackarie and Uncle Mamoru. They were always traveling around the world on the cruise line that she almost never got to see them. In fact, she hadn't seen them for three years, not since their wedding. Elise smiled as she remembered their wedding. They had gotten married on a small boat going down the Seine River. It had been so beautiful and romantic. It had also been nice to see the Ohtori's and Hitachiin's. They had always been so nice to her when she was growing up, despite their sons' evilness.

After a while she checked her watch again and saw it was time to head up to Music Room #3. Elise smiled to herself, it should be fun to spy on these boys and report to her father. Though, personally, she thought a club where boys entertained girls was sort of stupid.

When Elise reached the doors she pushed them open. For a moment all she could see was a bright light and some rose petals flying at her. After this cleared though she saw seven handsome boys standing about ten feet in front of her. When they saw her they said, "Welcome to the Host Club!"

Elise stood frozen for a moment, thinking that these boys were insane and her father was DEFFIENTLY going to hear about this. This was kind of creepy and there was no WAY her father had done this with his friends when he was president of this club. Elise's eyes went over each of the boys' faces as she calmly dismissed all of them, even the two that were obviously twins, that is, until she met the eyes of one of the boys. He was fairly tall, had metal rimmed glasses and hair cut in almost the same style as her father's. When their eyes met Elise felt her breath catch and a light blush form on her pale features.

She was brought back to reality by one of the other boy's asking, "My fair maiden, who would you like to have entertain you today?" As he said this he swept his hand over himself and the other six boys there.

Elise merely pointed at the boy wearing glasses as she whispered "Him."

A few minutes later Elise found herself sitting across a small table from the boy. He had a look of awe on his face. She didn't mind though, she was content to merely stare into his eyes. Words weren't needed; she knew there was a true connection between them, one that he felt also.

Akihiko:

It had been an extremely fun day for Akihiko. He had spent all morning and early afternoon running around Lobelia with Dierck, Fusao, and Genji. They had almost gotten caught once, when they were spying on the girls in the locker room, but they had gotten away. Akihiko grinned to himself as he remembered that moment, then he glanced up at the clock and saw it was almost time.

A few seconds later, just as the clock showed it was time, the doors opened. After the normal flash of light and rose petals, Akihiko saw the most beautiful girl in the entire world standing there. Her hair was a beautiful burgundy, like a perfect red wine, and her features were such that they would have looked at home on the face of an angel.

After a moment her eyes met his and he lost himself in the oceans that seemed to have replaced her eyes. He didn't even hear what Ryusei said. He just lost himself in the dark blue depths of her eyes. He barely noticed her point at him and whisper something to herself. A few moments later he realized that she must've chosen him to host her, because she was suddenly sitting across from him at a small table. Akihiko continued to stare into her eyes and she did the same. They sat there for what must've been hours, because Fusao eventually approached them to say that the Host Club was over and it was time to go.

She looked up at Fusao, blinked, and said, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Fusao grinned, "Host Club is over, it's getting late and they're about to shut down the school."

She blinked again and then glanced back to Akihiko. "I guess I need to go though, can I ask your name? If that's alright with you." She blushed slightly as Akihiko continued to stare it her.

It took a second for Akihiko to register her words. "Oh, sure, my name is Akihiko Ohtori. What's yours?"

She didn't respond to him, but Akihiko saw her freeze up and when he looked back into her eyes he noticed that they looked like the ocean during a thunderstorm. That was all the warning he had before she boxed his ears, causing him to fall out of his chair and land on the floor. Akihiko looked up at her in confusion; he had no idea why she had done this. Only one girl had ever…Akihiko froze and his jaw dropped as he realized who this was. "Elise?" He said, shocked.

Elise pulled herself to her full height. "Yes, it's me. I can't believe you played this nasty trick on me! You knew who I was didn't you? Don't think I'll let you torture me again! I will kill you before I let you hurt me again!" With these words she turned on her heel and storm out of the room, grabbing her bag from Dierck, who was holding it out for her, as she did so.

Akihiko still sat on the floor and was now sputtering to himself. "How…she…I thought it was next year….when? Why?" His eyes then caught Dierck's, who was attempting not to laugh. Akihiko stood up and strode over to Dierck, getting in his face. He knew better than to touch Dierck though, he didn't want to fight his over-muscled friend. "You KNEW that was her, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me!"

Dierck stopped holding in his laughter. After a minute or so he regained his composure, despite the silly grin still on his face. "I wanted the two of you to act natural, plus, now you can honestly tell her you had no idea it was her."

Akihiko stared at his friend for a moment. Then he collapsed onto the nearest couch and tried to come to grips with what had happened today. He had fallen in love with Elise and she hated him, though he didn't really understand why she hated him. Akihiko leaned forward and put his head in his hands as his friends watched him with differing amounts of pity on their faces.


	12. Fall 2032 and Spring 2033

Elise:

Elise was calmly sitting at her desk before school, reading her history textbook when a bunch of flowers were stuck between her face and the book. Elise looked up the flowers to the arm that was attached to a black-haired boy with glasses.

Elise cast him a cool glare before shoving the flowers away and going back to reading her book. Apparently Akihiko wasn't finished attempting to apologize.

"Elise, please, I didn't know it was you! I swear! Dierck knew, but he didn't tell me. Except for that, and you didn't know it was me either, I don't know what I need to apologize for. But, well, I'm sorry, for whatever I did." Akihiko looked down and seemed to lose the confidence he had shown before.

Elise glanced up from her book, sighed, and slammed it shut before standing. "Well, if you don't remember, let me remind you!" Elise put her hands down and leaned across the desk some, her eyes were an angry ocean and her hair was flying around behind her. "You teased and tortured me everytime you saw me when we were children. You called my father a bastard half-breed and my mother a gold-digging foreigner. Um, what else? Oh I know! You pinched me and pulled my hair the everytime the adults looked away and then, when I retaliated, you and your little gang would say it was all my doing!" By this time Elise's hair was whipping around furiously and there seemed to be a hurricane going on in her eyes.

Akihiko took a step back; his eyes were wide with shock and a touch of fear. "But…I was a child…I just wanted you to play with me…" He said quietly as he realized why she was very justly angry at him.

Elise scoffed. "A child? What a lame excuse! I've heard you speak seven languages and that is the only defense you can come up with? You don't deserve to be the heir to the Ohtori fortune! You are nothing but a bully and a jerk!" With these words Elise sat back down and calmly opened her history book. She was so calmly ignoring Akihiko and everyone else in the room that it was rather unnerving.

Akihiko stared at her, jaw dropped again, for a moment. But the teacher coming in woke him up and he quickly took a seat.

Dierck:

Dierck was feeling rather frustrated. He, along with Fusao, Genji, and the adults, had been trying for months to get Elise to forgive Akihiko, to no avail.

Every plan they had undertaken had failed, like when they had attempted to lock them in a broom closet together, this had been Genji's idea. Except he hadn't counted on Elise screaming so loudly that Fusao had given in and unlocked the door claiming that someone with such a gift for languages should not be locked up with a screamer. When Elise had gotten out she had boxed everyone's ears, except Akihiko, who she realized was also a victim.

Then there had been the one conspired by the adults. It had been rather lame. They had decided to have a medieval themed Christmas dinner, where everyone shared a 'trencher' and goblet with someone. They had them proceeded to make Akihiko and Elise share a trencher and goblet. Akihiko had tried his best to get Elise to eat some of it, unsuccessfully. Elise had sat through the entire meal without eating or drinking a thing.

Fusao's plan had involved love letters written to Elise by a secret admirer, who then admitted he was Akihiko after she had fallen in love. When Fusao had mentioned this plan to Akihiko there had been strong disapproval on Akihiko's side. He had said that all this plan would do was cause Elise to hate him more and Dierck had to agree that Akihiko was probably right.

Summer was fast approaching now and Dierck had to come up with a plan. If he didn't come up with one soon then Elise would be on a plane to France for the break and Akihiko would still be heart-broken and alone.

Dierck glanced up from his homework and looked over at Akihiko. They still had half an hour until the club started and everyone was spending it doing homework. Except Akihiko, he was standing next to the window and looking outside. Dierck put his pencil down and went to go see what Akihiko was looking at. Upon reaching the window Dierck understood the sad puppy look Akihiko had on his face. Elise was outside, playing on an electronic piano for the dance team, who were practicing outside today in preparation for the Festival.

Dierck reached up and put a hand on Akihiko's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get her to see the real you now…somehow."

Akihiko looked back at Dierck, "Dierck, I want you to stop trying to force her on me. I love her, and that means that I don't want her to be unhappy. She seems to be unhappy and hurt when I'm around, so don't push it. I ask you this as a friend, so please stop everyone else from rubbing salt on the wounds I gave her so long ago."

Dierck felt his eyes get a little bit watery, but held it in, after all, a jock cannot cry; even when his best friend is doing something so noble.

Kyoya and Haruhi:

Tamaki and Alianore broke into tears when Kyoya turned off the monitor. Kyoya looked between the two of them before asking, "Are you going to respect Akihiko's wishes?"

Tamaki, who had tears running down his face, nodded before saying "I guess we have to, I just wish Elise could see this video…It might make her realize…"

Haruhi smiled softly and shook her head at Tamaki, "No it wouldn't, she would believe that he planted this video. You know what a bad opinion she has of Akihiko…"

Tamaki sniffled and nodded before both he and Alianore cried out "But he was so romantic!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes at them, "That doesn't change the fact that your daughter sees our son as a bully and a jerk."

"Why can't we do anything to help though? They're meant to be together! You saw how they acted when they first met again." Tamaki cried.

Kyoya stared rather pointedly at Tamaki for a moment before letting a small Shadow King smile appear. "Don't worry Tamaki, I have plans, but let's give them until Christmas next year to work things out. My plan is rather extreme."

Tamaki's eyes cleared of tears in a second. "You have a plan! Come on Kyoya, tell me!"

Kyoya's eyes slid back and forth between Tamaki and Alianore, who was just as excited. "No, I'll tell you at Christmas, now get out of here, I have business to do."

Tamaki and Alianore found themselves quickly evicted from the room, with no idea how they had gotten out.

Inside the room there was actually no work going on. As soon as the door shut Kyoya pulled Haruhi down onto his lap. They just sat there, holding each other, letting the sorrow they felt over their son's situation get comforted away.

When they pulled apart some Haruhi let her hand trail down Kyoya's face. "Well, what are you going to do to distract him?"

Kyoya smiled slightly, "Why do you think I'm going to distract him?"

Haruhi leaned in to give him a small peck, "Because, you love him too much to let him wallow in his misery."

Kyoya chuckled a little and pulled Haruhi closer to him. "I'm going to ask him to start working at the office with me this summer. I might as well have him get acquainted with everything, distract him, and show Elise that he really is worthy of being my heir and has changed."

Haruhi smiled at Kyoya before snuggling farther into his arms. "That's the Kyoya I know, accomplishing three things with one."

Kyoya smiled into Haruhi's hair and held her tighter.


	13. Christmas 2033

Elise:

It was Christmastime again and, for once, Elise was actually looking forward to Christmas in Japan. Kyoya and Akihiko wouldn't be at the party this year due to a sudden business emergency on one of their properties in Okinawa. Elise found herself smiling at this thought, since there would be no matchmaking possibilities for anyone with him gone. Though, when she thought about it, there hadn't really been any since her dad had tried to force her to help Akihiko in French class last spring, despite the fact that Akihiko spoke it just as well as she did.

Elise glanced over at her father, who was making lovey-dovey eyes at her mother. Elise felt herself gagging; her parents were much to open with their affections. In fact, they were much to open with all of their emotions. With this thought the limo came to a stop and a moment later the door was opened by the doorman. Elise followed her parents out of the limo and up the stairs of the Haninozuka Mansion.

Once they were inside Elise looked around at the gathering. She hadn't paid too much attention last year, she had been hungry after refusing to share a 'trencher' with Akihiko and she had been trying to be as miserable as possible. She freely admitted that now, she had NOT wanted to have a good time and prove her parents right.

But this year was different, this year there was no Akihiko! Elise felt a stab of sadness in her heart at this thought, but chose to ignore it. Why would she be sad that her torturer wasn't there? Elise shook her head, trying to rid herself of this thought. To distract herself she looked around the room. In one area the six children were playing and being brats. Elise turned her nose up at the brats; she was too old to play with babies. Then there was the gang, minus one member of course. The three of them stood in a corner, drinking eggnog and pretending to be cool. Then there were the adults, they were in various places around the room, drinking mulled wine and laced eggnog as they caught up on the past year and pretended to not see the tantrum being brewed by Giselle over in the kid's corner.

After this survey of the room Elise decided the only people she wanted to talk to were her uncles and they were busy talking to her father about resorts and cruise ships. So Elise decided to do the only thing that brought her true pleasure these days. She went over to the grand piano and sat down. No one even knew she had sat down, until she began to play. After a few seconds there was no conversation in the room, even Giselle had calmed down. After a few minutes there were tears in everyone's eyes. By the end of the song Elise had tears in her own eyes.

This was one of the new songs that she had composed. In every note she had poured the pain, sadness, hatred, and love she had felt and suffered at the hands of Akihiko. It had been over a year since she had met his gaze and fallen in love, despite her hatred for him. Yet in all that time she had been unable to come to terms with her own feelings. Since she refused to show emotion, unless provoked, it had all bottled up inside her, until the only way to release it was to talk to Akihiko or write this song. Elise would never talk to Akihiko, so she wrote this song.

As Elise hit the last note she hung her head and tried to hide the tears from everyone. Then the applause started and Elise had to stand up and take a bow, otherwise her father would never let her forget it.

When Elise rose from the bow she felt something strange in the air. Her eyes were drawn to the door, like metal to a magnet. There, standing in the doorway, with tears in his eyes, was Akihiko. When Elise met his gaze she felt a communication transfer through their gaze, just like the first time they met after France.

She knew that he would never stop loving her, but he would leave her to live her own life without him if she wanted. She also knew that he understand her feelings for him, even though she didn't. He knew that she would never give in, despite her love for him; he had caused her too much pain during their childhood.

Their silent communication was broken by her father shouting, "Kyoya! You made it back in time! I'm so glad! Wait until you see the present I got you!"

"Tamaki, you don't have to shout, I'm only a few steps away from you." Kyoya said rather coldly as he walked past her father to give Haruhi a hug.

Elise shared a silent and understanding grin with Akihiko, their fathers would never change and they both knew it. With that small smile Elise came to a realization, she could never allow herself to drop her hate and give in to the love she felt. But maybe, just maybe, she could rejoin the gang and be friends with him and the others again. After all, she was tired of being alone.

Kyoya and Tamaki:

The party was long over and everyone had gone home. Except for Tamaki, who had gone over to the Ohtori Mansion to talk with Kyoya.

"So Kyoya, are you going to tell me noooww? You know I've been dying to know what the plan is for months now." Tamaki asked with a slight whine in his voice.

Kyoya chuckled slightly before answering. "Yes Tamaki, I'll tell you now. But first, I want you to promise not to tell anyone about this, even Alianore. Do you promise?"

"Of course I promise! Wait, can I tell Alianore afterwards at least?" Tamaki asked. "She'll be mad at me if I don't promise to tell her eventually," he added.

"Yes Tamaki, you can tell her afterwards." Kyoya said with a sigh. "I actually started putting this plan in motion last summer when I had Akihiko start working in the office with me. But here's the rest of the plan."

Tamaki leaned in closer, an excited expression on his face, he loved Kyoya's plans, they always worked so well. Like the one to reunite himself and Alianore.

Haruhi and Alianore:

Haruhi closed the program after Kyoya finished telling Tamaki the plan. "Well Alianore, do you think it will work?"

"Oh yes, it will be brilliant, though I do have a question for you." Alianore asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

Haruhi smiled a little, "Yes Alianore, what's your question?"

"When did you get your own private video cameras like Kyoya?" Alianore asked as she glanced around Haruhi's closet. They were hiding from Kyoya's video cameras, since he refused to put them in people's bathrooms and closets.

Haruhi giggled a little. "Oh, that. About sixteen years ago Kyoya lost a bet. I got the keys and passcodes for his video cameras for a month and he couldn't use them. So I hired someone to give the camera's another administrator account that is invisible to the primary account. Kyoya has no idea about it since he never sees our personal finances, I handle those."

Alianore stared at Haruhi in shock for a moment before exclaiming "The others are right! You really are the Shadow Queen!"

Haruhi got a grin on her face that would make Kyoya proud as she said "Oh, I am, am I?"


	14. Graduation 2034

Elise:

Tamaki called Elise into his office right before they left for the Host Club Graduation Ball. Elise took a seat in front of her father's desk and waited calmly for her father to state why he called her in there.

Tamaki starred across his mahogany desk at his daughter. She looked so grown up and sophisticated in a classic cut ball gown. It was a deep sky blue with golden yellow lace that made her hair appear to be an even more vibrant shade of burgundy than normal. Tamaki gave his daughter a bright grin before he spoke.

"So, I heard you were accepted into Tokyo University and into the Conservatoire de Bordeaux. I know you want to study music at the Conservatoire de Bordeaux, am I right? That is your first choice." Tamaki asked with a nearly invisible twinkle in his eyes.

Elise missed the twinkle as she went into a state of slight shock. "Of course that's my first choice! You know how I feel about music and France. Don't you wish you had studied music instead of business father?" Now Elise looked into her father's eyes. But the twinkle was gone all that remained was a small amount of regret.

Tamaki gave a small, sad smile before speaking again. "Yes Elise, part of me does wish I had studied music. I was the only Suoh heir, just as you are. There was no way I could study music. That's why I'm going to insist that you go to Tokyo University instead of Conservatoire de Bordeaux." Tamaki gave Elise a sad smile across the desk.

Elise stood up abruptly as she lost control of her temper. "NO! I refuse to give up on my dreams like you did! I WILL go to Conservatoire de Bordeaux! Do you understand father."

Tamaki stood up so he was now taller than his daughter. There was a rare glimpse of steel deep in his eyes. "Elise, I am your father and you shall do as I say. You have no money of your own, so how do you expect to pay for a school I don't approve of?"

Elise was taken aback by the steel in her father's eyes and voice, this was not like him. She knew she had hit a brick wall with that argument, so she rapidly changed direction. "But…father! I need to study music! It's my passion, my life! You had the host club and mother, all I have is my music. Don't you understand?" Elise cast her father a pleading look before going on. "Anyway, you know I have no head for business, I would ruin the company in less than a decade."

Tamaki's left eyebrow raised slightly at this statement. "Well, then I suppose we need to marry you off to someone who does have a head for business. How about Akihiko Ohtori or Dierck Hitachiin? Both of them have a head for business, after all, Akihiko is the retiring Host Club President and Dierck will be president this next year."

Elise stopped listening as soon as her father mentioned her marrying Akihiko. Part of her was repulsed by this idea. After all, how could she marry her childhood tormentor? But another part, a much larger part to her dismay, liked this idea. After all, she had fallen in love with him before she knew it was him and she had to admit to herself that he had changed. She had spent so much free time with the old gang lately that she couldn't delude herself into believing that he hadn't changed. But she didn't think he loved her anymore, he treated her the same way he treated Dierck.

Elise was brought out of her thoughts by Tamaki snapping her fingers, as he tried to get her attention as he said, "Well Elise? Akihiko or Dierck? Or would you prefer one of Haninozuka Twins? They also show great promise."

Elise gasped and shook her head in refusal. "None of them father. I don't love any of them," she lied.

Tamaki cast her a questioning look and then shrugged his shoulders randomly. "Well, then I suppose you will have to prove that your music can improve our business before school starts in the fall."

Elise frowned slightly at her father. "How am I supposed to prove it useful by then?"

Tamaki cast her a brilliant smile. "I'm glad you asked! I want you to arrange a number of concerts in our summer resorts to go on during the summer. You have two weeks to do that part. Then I want you to spend the rest of the summer going over the music program at Ouran and making it run better."

Elise gasped in shock. "But…but…FATHER! Two weeks! I don't know anything about organizing things like that! I can handle the Ouran music program, but not the concerts."

Tamaki chuckled, "Well, then I guess you had better learn fast, maybe you can ask some of your friends for help. I would suggest asking Akihiko first since the Ohtori family also owns some resorts and he's had experience planning things during the last two years in the Host Club."

Tamaki then circled around the desk and left the room. Leaving Elise standing there in shock as she realized what had just happened. If she wanted to study music in France and not business in Tokyo she would need to spend the next two weeks working intimately with the boy she both hated and loved. Hanging out with him and the others was one thing…this was quite another.

Tamaki and Kyoya:

Standing in a corner of the ballroom was Kyoya and Tamaki. They were chatting privately as they waited for the current Host Club to put on their show.

"That was beautifully done Tamaki. I honestly didn't know you had it in you to pull it off that well. I especially liked the part you had in there about an arranged marriage. Made her like the concert idea a lot better." Kyoya said as he took a sip of his wine.

Tamaki cast his best friend one of his famous grins. "Kyoya, haven't you learned yet? I'm full of surprises."

Kyoya chuckled slightly. "Yes you are. Now let's see if our children can work out their differences while making us money."

Tamaki frowned faintly. "How would they make both of us money? I'm the one that owns the resorts, not you."

Kyoya cast his friend his famous Shadow King grin and calmly pushed his glasses up. "Yes, but I own the private airlines the fly to the islands your resorts are on."

Tamaki looked at his friend in slight surprise before he burst out laughing. "Kyoya….you…shadow…king!"

Kyoya blinked in surprise for a moment before chuckling. After a few moments the chuckle turned into a full blown out laugh. They were still laughing when their wives found them several minutes later.


	15. Summer 2034

Akihiko:

Akihiko was busy looking over some business plans his father gave him to evaluate. It was a common exercise his father gave him. Akihiko would look over a plan and record any thoughts he had on it or changes he thought should be made. Then his father would look it over and quiz Akihiko on why he thought what he thought about it.

The current plan he was looking over had to do with opening clinics in the Suoh Resorts that were on private islands. Personally Akihiko thought this was a great idea, since their clinics would be the only ones on the entire island, they would hold a monopoly.

Akihiko was deeply engrossed in looking over the expenses in this plan when his wPhone beeped on his wrist. Akihiko unwrapped it from his wrist and held it up. There was a message from the housekeeper saying that he had a visitor. Akihiko pushed the reply button and said "Send them up please." After hitting send Akihiko wrapped the wPhone back on his wrist and closed his computer.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Akihiko called out "Enter." Then nearly fell out of his chair when he saw that it was Elise. She never visited him at his house.

Elise:

Elise stood nervously outside Akihiko's door. If her future in music wasn't on the line she wouldn't be here. She hadn't been here since she was a child and her parents made her, yet she had still found Akihiko's room without any trouble. Elise shook her head and took a deep breath before she raised her hand and knocked.

There was a muffled "Enter" through the door so Elise put her hand on the door handle and turned. She half expected roses to come flying at her like they had done when she had entered music room #3. Instead the room was almost dark, the only light coming around the curtains on the windows. It took a moment for Elise's eyes to adjust. When she did she saw Akihiko sitting in his desk chair and he looked rather uncomfortable.

As Elise walked in Akihiko spoke. "Elise…wow, what brings you here? You've never come to my house before."

Elise found herself blushing slightly at the wonder in Akihiko's voice and was very grateful for the dim lighting. "I need your help Akihiko." As Elise uttered the words she never thought she would say she held her breath. She wouldn't be surprised if he refused.

Akihiko's jaw dropped as he whispered "You do?"

Elise smiled slightly as she saw the expression on Akihiko's face. "Yes, will you help me Akihiko?"

Akihiko stood up silently and walked over to Elise, who was looking down at the floor. He put his finger under her chin and flashed her one of his mother's natural smiles. "Of course I'll help you Elise, that's what friends are for. What do you need?"

Elise felt herself relax and found herself smiling back up at him. She gave him a quick hug on impulse before pulling back and telling her what her father had told her about the previous afternoon.

A week later; Elise:

The plane was flying towards Pulau Pejantan in the South China Sea. Elise sneaked a glance over at Akihiko. He was pouring over this black leather notebook, checking details. She still couldn't believe he had been such a big help, especially since she had expected him to refuse.

But no, once she had told him her predicament he had jumped in to help her. He had immediately turned on his computer and started pulling up information from the internet. Within an hour he had come up with a selection of musicians for her to interview. Two days later they had come up with a lineup for the concerts and two days after that he had arranged the schedule and the travel plans for all of the musicians.

Now all that was left to do was visit all of the island resorts and make sure everything is arranged for the concerts.

Elise cast another sidelong look at Akihiko. Until a week ago she had never really realized how much he had grown and changed since he had bullied her as a child. Even when they had been hanging out this spring semester she had never really seen the change in him. He had spent most of the time being silent and letting Dierck lead the group.

She had figured it was because he was upset with her for ignoring him so thoroughly since she arrived back in Japan. But he had told her the other day that it was because he didn't want to upset her. Elise thought that was rather sweet and it made her wonder if she could put aside her distrust and maybe accept him for who he was now.

Elise suddenly realized she was staring at Akihiko with a silly smile on her face when he caught her at it.

Akihiko:

Akihiko knew that Elise was watching him. He was glad she was finally relaxing and trusting him. He didn't know why Tamaki had come up with this strange plan. In fact, he had the strong suspicion that his father actually had something to do with this; it couldn't be purely Tamaki's idea.

But whoever had set it up, he was glad. Elise was lowering her walls enough for her to see him for who he is now and not how he was when they were children.

Akihiko was reading over their flight schedule when he felt her gaze on him again. He allowed himself a small shadowy smile before he looked up and met her eyes.

Elise had the goofiest smile on her face. That is until she saw him. Then her smile turned slightly sheepish and her face turned a nice bright red. Akihiko still loved seeing color appear on her porcelain skin and it was much more pleasurable to see the color be put there from a blush and not from anger.

Akihiko flashed Elise a wicked grin in acknowledgement of her blush. Which caused her blush to become even brighter. She then hurriedly turned away from him and looked out the window.

Akihiko chuckled quietly before it hit him. He still had a chance with Elise.


	16. Summer 2034 Continued

Elise:

She couldn't believe it. The two weeks were over and now she was sitting and waiting for the curtain to rise at the first show of the tour at Pulau Pejantan Resort. Akihiko was sitting next to her and for once he didn't have a notebook or a laptop; he was merely resting his head back against the chair with his eyes closed.

Elise studied him. He had been so nice and sweet to her over the past two weeks. Just three days ago she had broken down from the stress and begun crying for no reason whatsoever. They were on the plane and she had turned to the window to try and hide it from him. But Akihiko was an Ohtori and so noticed everything. Yet he hadn't teased her or scoffed at her like she thought he would.

Instead he had moved seats so that he was sitting next to her, raised the armrest, pulled her to his chest, and just comforted her as she cried. They had stayed like that for the rest of the flight, long after she had stopped crying.

They hadn't spoken about it afterwards; they had merely gone back to how they had been before she cried in front of him. Elise had been saddened by that. Now that she knew he had changed, she wanted to explore what had been glimpsed that first day at the Host Club.

As the lights started to dim Elise cast a sidelong glimpse at Akihiko. Before turning away quickly and blushing. He had been watching her…

Akihiko:

Akihiko stifled a chuckle when he saw Elise glance over at him before hurriedly looking away and blushing. She had been doing that a lot recently and he hoped it was because she had forgiven him for his childhood transgressions.

Just a few days ago when she had been crying and he had comforted her, he had hoped she would say something to him about it, yet she had remained silent. That was when he had made up his mind. If she didn't do or say anything to him about a relationship by tonight he would give in. He would come up with some sort of plan to get her to accept him.

Just then the curtains rose and the concert began. It was beautiful. If Akihiko had been the sort to cry he would have tonight. The music had all been written by Elise over the past few years and it was magnificent. Listening to it he couldn't understand why she wanted to go study music in a stuffy school, she was already a master at it. Akihiko glanced up to the balcony where their parents were sitting. Elise didn't know they were there, but Akihiko was as adept as his father at getting information, so he knew.

Through the gloom Akihiko could tell that Tamaki and Alianore had tears in their eyes as they listened to their daughter's music. His mother had a faraway look in her eyes, as if she was being carried away to another world by the music, that, or she was thinking of the food at the after party. His father though, he had the oddest look in his eyes; as if he was seeing the transformation of something young and pure into something worldly and powerful.

Akihiko could only guess that it was himself that caused this look. His father had to know who had organized all of this in an insanely small amount of time. Right before Akihiko turned around his father's gaze met his. Akihiko lost all breath in his body, the amount of pride in that one look…it was enough to raise anyone's spirits all the way to heaven.

Kyoya:

The last song was coming to a close. Kyoya still couldn't believe how talented Elise was. True, he knew she was magnificent, like her father, but this magnificent? It was astounding, especially because Alianore had no musical talent whatsoever.

As the last note played the audience stood up and roared their approval. Kyoya quickly looked down at his son and –hopefully– future daughter-in-law. Elise stood up and glanced around, a look of shock and awe was on her face. Then the conductor waved his baton at her, the spotlight moved off of him and onto her. Kyoya watched as Akihiko pulled Elise on to the stage. Unbelievably, the crowd got even wilder as Elise took a bow. Roses were tossed on to the stage and people were calling for an encore in numerous languages.

Before Elise could protest a grand piano was brought on stage and Akihiko had led her to it. Kyoya watched as Elise sat there for a moment, a look of thought on her face before she sat up straight and began to play.

It was that same song she had been playing at Christmas when he and Akihiko had walked in. Yet there was something different in it this time, it took a moment for Kyoya to realize why – there was no sadness in it.

As Elise played she stared into Akihiko's eyes. He was standing in front of the piano and was staring right back at her. As Kyoya watched he remembered the video of that day they met in the Host Club. This was exactly like that. He glanced over at his wife, she glanced back at him and smiled broadly before leaning over and whispering "It looks like your plan worked."

Kyoya froze then stiffly whispered back "How did you know this was my plan?"

Haruhi cast him a perfect replica of his Shadow King smile and whispered "I have my ways."

Tamaki:

Tamaki was bouncing up and down on his seat while holding Alianore's hand. Their baby girl was so grown up!

Tamaki watched as his baby girl finished her song. A moment later he was being restrained by Alianore and Kyoya as he shouted "NO! You do NOT do that with my baby girl!"

This was because Elise had jumped up from the piano bench as soon as the song was over and leapt straight into Akihiko's arms. At the moment they were sharing an extremely passionate kiss in front of hundreds of people.

Tamaki was still shouting and trying to get away from his friends and wife a few minutes later when the curtain finally closed.


	17. Summer 2034 End

Elise and Akihiko:

As the curtain touched the stage Akihiko pulled back from the embrace. He looked down into Elise's deep blue eyes for a moment before saying "So I guess this means you forgive me?"

Elise looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled a sweetly sheepish smile. "I forgave you at Christmas. I just didn't think I could trust you with my heart until the other day, when I was crying."

Akihiko slipped his finger under her chin and raised it so her eyes were meeting his. "Elise, I would never hurt you or your heart. I've known that I loved you since that first day of our second year. But I think I loved you before then. After you left for France I was so lonely and depressed. In fact, it wasn't until I joined the Host Club that I actually began to hang out with friends again." He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead before adding "I always knew you were the one, but when you never contacted me I realized I hadn't been treating you like 'the one'."

Elise smile turned from sheepish to knowing as she shook her head slightly. "No, you didn't treat me like 'the one'. For years I outright hated you because of that. Yet I never could find myself liking another boy when I was in France. Every time I looked at one I compared him to you. He was usually nicer or sweeter, but never smarter, funnier, or more exciting."

As Akihiko opened his mouth to reply to her they were suddenly interrupted by her father shouting "Get your hands off my daughter you pervert!"

The young couple looked over to see Tamaki being restrained by Kyoya and Haruhi while Alianore just stood there like a girl at the Host Club soaking in the moe.

Elise stared at the sight of the parents for a moment before doing something about her crazy father. Her eyes narrowed, her lips pursed, and her hair began to whip around her. She let go of Akihiko's hands and stormed over to her father. "DAD! He is not a pervert! He was just kissing me and holding hands! Which means we like each other now! Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that the real reason you made me set up all these concerts with him?"

Tamaki stopped struggling and stared at his daughter, his jaw so low it was sure to catch a fly. Elise just stood there glaring at him for a moment before continuing. "I don't know why I even did the concerts, I think I'm going to skip University and just start writing symphonies in Tokyo." Elise's hair calmed down some as she said this.

Before Elise could speak again Akihiko spoke up. "You're going to stay in Tokyo?"

Elise turned and smiled at her love. "Yes, I really don't need music school. I just wanted to go there because it was in France and far enough from you that I wouldn't be tortured by the sight of you. But now that we're together…" Elise's voice trailed off uncertainly as she realized that they hadn't discussed the future at all.

Akihiko grinned and exclaimed "Of course we're together!" Before grabbing Elise and giving her a passionate kiss. As he pulled away he asked "Do you want to move in with me?"

Elise grinned up at him from her embrace. "Yes!"

Kyoya:

Kyoya stood there in utter silence and watched his son with his new girlfriend. The two were now kissing again and completely oblivious to their parents. Kyoya slowly realized that something was pulling very hard at his arm. Glancing down he saw that Tamaki had sunk to his knees and was attempting to curl into a fetal position, despite the arms holding him up.

Kyoya sighed and shared a knowing look with his wife. She shot him a quick smile before helping him drag Tamaki away to a dressing room, so he could mope in peace.

When he got back to the stage Elise and Akihiko were still kissing and Alianore was still standing there like one of the girls at the Host Club. Before Kyoya could do anything about her though Haruhi grabbed her arm and dragged her off to join Tamaki.

Kyoya pointedly cleared his throat as he stared at the young lovers. It took a few more clearings to get through to them. As they looked over at him dazedly he stated some rules "Tamaki and I discussed these rules earlier, when we set up this concert plan. There will be no moving in together until you are engaged. There will be no getting engaged until you have dated for a year." As Akihiko opened his mouth to protest Kyoya held up his hand to silence him.

"Elise, you still have to go to college. But you can go to Tokyo University and study whatever you would like. We would prefer business since then you can help run Suoh Industries, but the choice is yours. If you follow these rules then we will continue to support the two of you until you are financially sound. Is this clear?" Kyoya stared at the young lovers. Casting his glasses clad gaze back and forth until they both nodded. Then he returned their nod before leaving to rejoin his wife and comfort his best friend.


	18. Summer 2034 Dierck

Dierck:

Dierck was jogging on the exercise machine when his wPhone beeped. He paused the music app and opened up the phone app. There was a text message from Akihiko.

Akihiko: She loves me! We're dating!

Dierck smiled and whispered "Finally" as he sent a reply.

Dierck: Congrats! When's the wedding?

Only a second later he got a reply

Akihiko: What? Are you crazy?

Dierck chuckled weakly as he tried to control his breathing.

Dierck: Hah! You can't fool me. You know you would marry her tomorrow.

Dierck actually managed to run another kilometer before he got a reply.

Akihiko: Dad won't let us. No ring for 1 year.

Dierck lost it. He hit the stop button and fell off the machine as he tried to catch his breath between laughs. After all the work Kyoya put in getting those two together he makes them wait a whole year to get engaged?

After a few minutes his laughter stopped and his breath began to return to normal. Dierck stood up and grabbed his phone to finally send a reply.

Dierck: ROFL, jeez, well, you have fun with that, I need to get back to running.

Dierck then hopped back on the machine and hit start. He had just gotten back up to full speed when his wPhone beeped again.

Akihiko: Oh ya! Your recruitment camp starts soon doesn't it?

Dierck shook his head; it was unlike Akihiko to forget details. Returned love must be really affecting him.

Dierck: Ya, I leave in two days.

Dierck had run another kilometer before his phone beeped again.

Akihiko: Well good luck! I'd love to see you play! TTYL

Dierck closed his phone app and took his music app off pause. After a minute he began to slowly increase the speed of the machine. Nobody was going to stop him from passing and making the team, not even his own body. He WOULD be in the 2040 Olympics here in Tokyo, Japan. And his team WOULD win, he would make sure of it.


	19. Fall 2034

Dierck:

It was the last day of the three-month long camp. Today they would find out the results.

Dierck was so nervous he felt like throwing up as he walked slowly to the bulletin board. There was a short list on the board. Only ten people were on that list, out of the two hundred people that had gone through the camp.

Dierck couldn't get close enough to see the names yet, there were too many people crowded around the board. He let his thoughts drift back through the last three months.

They had been hard months, with almost no contact from his friends and family. He had woken early every morning, before everyone else, just so he could stretch and meditate. Then there had been a light breakfast of cold miso soup and fresh fruit. After that there had been warm-ups and stretches followed by a fifteen kilometer run. Then they had some drills before a light lunch of rice, chicken, and vegetables. After lunch had been more drills before a skirmish against another barracks. After the skirmish there was a light dinner of more rice, chicken, and vegetables with fresh fruit for dessert. Then it was time to visit the weight room. Finally, after weights, they had showered and fallen into bed, exhausted.

Dierck knew that if he made the list it would all be worth it. He had to make the list, he was a Hitachiin, and Hitachiin's never failed.

Finally the crowd cleared enough for Dierck to get close enough to read the board. Before reading the list Dierck took a deep breath and prayed. Then he opened his eyes and stared at the top of the list.

His eyes stayed there at the top, unmoving, for several minutes. It was his lack of air that caused him to move them, though he didn't need to.

For the first name on the list had been his, Hitachiin Dierck.

He had scored the best out of two hundred applicants.

He had made the team.

He would be in the Olympics and he only had another five and a half years to train!

Before Dierck could react to that thought someone realized that he was the number one person on the list. Soon he found himself raised on other's boys' shoulders, alone with a few of his future teammates as everyone else cheered. For in the end it didn't matter if you were on the team, all that mattered was that Japan had the best team, so that they would win the Men's Football Gold Medal.

Dierck smiled broadly as everyone cheered him and his fellow teammates. He wouldn't let them down.


	20. Fall 2035

Tamaki and Alianore:

"Tamaki, I think we may have a problem." Alianore said softly as she stood in the doorway to Tamaki's home office.

Tamaki put down his reading glasses and looked up at his wife. He had a very serious expression on his face, after twenty-four years of marriage to Alianore he had finally learned to ALWAYS take her seriously. "What is it my sweet?"

Alianore opened her mouth to speak, but found herself unable to. Instead she just walked over and handed Tamaki what had been in her hand.

Tamaki looked down, it was a pregnancy test and it had a + sign on it. Tamaki felt himself becoming stone as he looked up at Alianore. "But how? I thought you had started menopause!"

"I thought I had too…I guess I was wrong. But how? I'm forty-seven years old! That's to old to be having children! Oh my God, how are we going to tell Elise?" She asked, trying to get over the thought of doing the parenthood thing all over again.

"Um…We invite her to dinner and stick the pregnancy test in her napkin?" Tamaki asked brightly.

"Tamaki! That is disgusting! You know how a pregnancy test works don't you?" Alianore shouted as her hair whipped about her.

Tamaki seemed to shrink in his chair, trying to avoid the tsunami forming around his wife. "I'm sorry! Bad idea! Let's just send her a box with a bunch of baby things in it. And see if she can figure it out?" Tamaki eyed Alianore cautiously while he awaited a reply.

Alianore seemed to mull this idea over for a moment. "Fine, we'll do that. But you are not involved in picking out the stuff. I want you to go tell your parents about this instead!"

Tamaki gulped and looked down at his hands. His father would never let him forget this.

Elise and Akihiko:

"Elise..." Akihiko called from the next room.

"Yes sweetie? Is there something you need?" Elise called distractedly while she was practicing the piano.

"Just...is there something you need to tell me?" He asked

Elise frowned and looked up at the doorway. "Not that I know of, why?"

"Well, your parent's sent you a box of baby things. I found it when I picked up your mail for you." As Akihiko said this he walked over to Elise and handed her the box.

Frowning in confusion, Elise pulled out a card in the box and read it aloud: "Guess what we're having! Love Mom and Dad."

Elise felt herself freezing up as she and Akihiko stared at each other in shock, before she blurted out: "I'm getting a new sibling... NOW? I'm in college! That's to old to be a big sister!"

Akihiko shrugged. "Well, at least we have our own shocking information to give them don't we?" He asked playfully as he looked at what he had given her during dinner the night before.

Elise giggled and held her hand up to the light. "True, but I want to see how long it takes them to see this."


	21. 2027 and 2037

Dierck, Olya, Giselle:

"That's mine!" Dierck yelled as he snatched his Wii Millennium controller from Olya. Olya immediately started crying.

"Mommy!" Olya screamed at the top of her lungs through the tears.

Chiye came around the corner carrying a screaming Giselle in her arms. "Dierck, whatever you took, give it back."

"But it's mine! She's a baby! Baby's don't play Super Mario Cart 4000!" Dierck yelled angrily.

"I'm not a baby! I'm five! I'm a big girl!" Olya screamed back, her face bright red and tear streaked.

"Dierck, you will let your sister play with you or I will take it away." Chiye said, now at the end of her rope.

"But Mom!" Dierck yelled.

"Dierck, if you yell at me ONE more time you're losing the Wii for a month! Do you hear me?" Chiye said this with a voice that had grown as hard and cold as a mother's voice could.

"Fine, she can play the stupid game. I'm going to go play soccer." Dierck said sullenly as he tossed the controller at Olya and started walking down the hallway.

Chiye rolled her eyes as Olya tossed the controller aside and went running after her brother yelling: "I wanna play soccer too!" Would those two ever grow up and stop acting like that?

Ten years later:

"So, why were you at the IMAX last night with Hiroki?" Dierck asked casually as he leaned against the doorframe outside Olya's room.

"None of your business," Olya said coolly as she continued brushing her long red hair.

"I'm your big brother; your business is my business."

"Ha, you may be my big brother, but my business is not your business. You're in college now; you shouldn't worry your pretty little head about what's going on to those of us still in high school."

"Olya, as long as you're in high school I'm going to worry. I know you visit the Host Club."

"Why does that worry you? You were in the Host Club yourself."

"That's because I know what boys are like! Especially Host Club boys! You go there to see Hiroki don't you?"

"What if I do?" Olya said snidely.

"He's practically our cousin! How can you even think of him that way?" Dierck yelled.

"He's not our cousin though. Aunt Reiko and Uncle Hunny aren't really our aunt and uncle, so Hiroki isn't really our cousin."

Dierck heard a noise behind him before he could reply. Turning around he found Giselle walking with Aunt Masaye. Both of them were carrying a huge pile of clothes. Probably clothes Giselle had designed herself. "Aunt Masaye, Giselle, tell Olya she's crazy for dating Hiroki!"

His words didn't have the effect he wanted.

"So I was right, you are dating him, Hiroko didn't lie to me." Giselle said absent-mindedly.

At the same time Aunt Masaye dropped the clothes she was carrying and clapped her hands together excitedly while her eyes sparkled. "That's so lovely! Maybe you'll get married and then the Hitachiin and Haninozuka lines will be combined! We'll all actually be related!"

Dierck smacked his hand to his forehead before turning to leave while muttering under his breath. "You're all crazy. Every woman in my family is crazy! Dating your cousin. Insanity. I'm better off playing soccer."

Olya watched Dierck leave before giving a casual shrug and returning to brushing her hair while her sister tried to get her gushing aunt to keep moving.


	22. 2039

Akihiko:

Akihiko sat eating breakfast as he read the paper on his uPad. He had finished reading the headline news, the economics news, and the music industry news already. He still had more food to eat so he clicked on the society tab.

The main article nearly made him drop his uPad in his breakfast. The title of the article was "The Biggest Wedding of the 21st Century!" It was written by Fusao Hitachiin. Akihiko still couldn't believe Fusao had given up a career in karate to become an investigative reporter, though he was very good at it. This didn't explain why he had written an article fit for the society tab. That just wasn't right.

Akihiko clicked on the article and began to read.

The Biggest Wedding of the 21st Century!

By: Fusao Haninozuka

Come one come all! It's time for the wedding of the century! This Saturday at 3pm Tamaki Suoh will be giving away his daughter, Elise Suoh, to Akihiko Ohtori at St. Mary's Cathedral here in Tokyo. As we all know the Suoh family owns Suoh industries which is one of the premiere service industries in the world. They own many private schools and resorts all over the world and they are considered to be the fourth wealthiest family in the entire world. The Ohtori family on the other hand is more invested in medicine. They own numerous hotels and research facilities here in Japan. Almost all pharmaceuticals invented in the past fifty years in Asia have come from their research facilities. It is even rumored that they have their own private army. They are considered to be the second wealthiest family in the entire world.

The Ohtori and Suoh families were first united when Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ohtori met while going to school together at Ouran Academy here in Tokyo. The two of them started their first business together, the Host Club, which has now become an esteemed society with only seven current members at a time. While most members of the Host Club are male a few females have been involved, such as Haruhi Ohtori, the mother of the groom. She was one of the original seven members. The other four original members were Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka. I myself was a member of the Host Club when I attended Ouran Academy.

I'm sure you've heard enough about the families now and want to learn more about the bride and groom. Elise Suoh is the oldest daughter of Alianore Roux Suoh and Tamaki Suoh. She has a three year old sister named Loana. She is one of the most popular and well-known concert pianists. She also writes her own music. In fact, all of the music played at the wedding will have been written by her just for this occasion. Be sure to check out uTunes, she has her own channel.

Akihiko Ohtori is the only child of Haruhi Fujioka Ohtori and Kyoya Ohtori. He is an accomplished linguist and businessman. At the moment he is mentoring with his father in preparation for the day Kyoya Ohtori steps down and Akihiko Ohtori will step in. Up until five years ago he was considered one of the world's most eligible bachelors.

The cathedral is expected to be filled to capacity with guest from around the world. Only three hundred of those invited to the wedding will be at the reception afterwards. The reception will occur at the Ohtori mansion and is expected to be the party of the season. If you were not invited or are unable to attend the wedding please tune into FNN International, which will be doing a live broadcast of the wedding.

Akihiko turned pale white as he read the last sentence. No one had told him there wedding was going to be a live broadcast! Sure, he had known it was going to be a huge wedding. That couldn't be helped with his and Elise's family, but still! Covered live by FNN International? Maybe he should just go pick up Elise and the two of them could elope. Yes, that would be a good idea.

Akihiko was picking up the phone to call Elise when the door to his penthouse apartment opened to show Fusao, Genji, and Dierck standing there. The three of them gave him wicked grins as they took in his panicked expression.

"It's time for the bachelor's party! You've got to party yourself out before the wedding tomorrow!" Dierck exclaimed.

An hour later Akihiko somehow found himself on his father's yacht, out on the ocean, with his friends, a bunch of alcohol, and some exotic dancers. There was no escape.


	23. 2039 Elise

Elise:

Elise felt as if she was walking on air, her head was in the clouds and her heart was full to bursting.

Today was her wedding day.

Elise ran her hands over the skirt of the gorgeous a-line lace wedding dress Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru had designed for her.

"You'll get it dirty if you keep running your hands over it like that." Aunt Masaye told her as she finished adjusting Elise's circlet of flowers.

"No she won't Masaye, her hands are sparklingly clean." Alianore asserted as she finished braiding Loana's hair.

Elise's baby sister Loana was the flower girl. She was three years old now and absolutely adorable.

As soon as Loana's hair was braided she pulled away from her mother and began dancing around the room singing "I'm pretty! Sissie's pretty! I'm pretty! Sissie's pretty!"

Elise giggled as she watched. A moment later there was a knock on the door.

Alianore opened the door and let Tamaki and Uncle Satoshi come in. They were escorting the ring-bearer – Uncle Satoshi's youngest son, Kenichi.

"My darling daughter you look so beautiful!" Tamaki cried as he rushed over to embrace Elise. Before he could swing her around he was grabbed by Uncle Satoshi.

"You may not want to do that. The woman might commit murder if you swing the bride around." Uncle Satoshi told Tamaki pointedly.

Tamaki looked around to see that Aunt Masaye, Aunt Chiye, Aunt Haruhi, and Alianore all had their hands on their hips and were giving him deadly glares. A second later he was in the corner of the room sulking and growing mushrooms.

Elise sighed – her father was such a drama queen. She lifted her skirt carefully and walked over to Tamaki. She gently reached down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Father, you can swing me around as much as you want after the wedding. I love you, you know that right?"

Tamaki stood up slowly; the tears in his eyes were now ones of joy. "Of course I know that you love me. I'm so happy!"

"Then let's get this started," Uncle Kyoya said from the doorway. "The camera crews are all set up and the priest wants us to do the unification candles now. Let's go."

Aunt Haruhi, Uncle Satoshi Tamaki, and Alianore followed Uncle Kyoya out of the room as Aunt Masaye and Aunt Chiye helped Elise, Loana, and Kenichi out into the entry hall where the bridesmaids were waiting.

Alianore's three best friends from her time in France were her bridesmaids – Marie, Jaclyn, and Sheree. The three of them were in baby blue dresses that Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru designed.

They all lined up and a moment later Tamaki came back and took his spot next to Elise. Tears still sparkled in his eyes like tiny diamonds.

Then the music started and Marie entered. Elise could just see Genji waiting for her at the end of the aisle. A few moments after Marie entered Jaclyn followed, Fusao was waiting for her. Sheree was Elise's maid-of-honor and so Dierck was waiting for her. Elise was glad he had been able to escape his harsh training schedule to make the wedding. She knew his being here meant a lot to Akihiko.

Loana went next with her little basket of yellow rose petals. There was a quite audibly "Awww!" heard from the hundreds of people inside the cathedral.

Then Aunt Masaye and Aunt Chiye got Kenichi to enter with his little pillow. As he went in the two of them snuck inside and sat in the back.

Elise closed her eyes and took a deep breath, it was almost time. She felt Tamaki give her hand a comforting squeeze as the music changed. It was beautiful music, Elise had written it herself, so of course it was beautiful. The doors to the cathedral opened again and Elise and her father started making their way down the aisle.

There may have been hundreds of people in the cathedral, but Elise only saw one of them. Akihiko stood at the end of the aisle, a look of awe and amazement on his handsome face. Elise had to stop herself from crying in happiness as Tamaki gave her a kiss on the check before putting her hand in Akihiko's.

Elise spent the rest of the wedding lost in Akihiko's eyes. It came as a complete surprise to her when the music started again and they headed down the aisle and out of the cathedral.

Somehow they ended up at the reception, Elise wasn't sure how. She did cry during her dance with Tamaki, probably because he started crying first. Akihiko and Aunt Haruhi danced beautifully during their dance together.

Only a few things stood out in her memory about that evening. She remembered throwing the bouquet and having Olya catch it. She remembered Akihiko removing her garter with his teeth before tossing it. Naturally Olya's boyfriend, Hiroki, caught it. She remembered Uncle Kaoru getting very upset as Hiroki put the garter on Olya.

There was the cutest picture taken that involved Akihiko and Elise kissing for the camera only to be interrupted by Loana and Kenichi trying to imitate them. Three year-olds kissing was absolutely adorable.

As Akihiko and Elise slipped away from the reception they almost ran over a drunken couple making out in the hallway. As the passed by them Elise realized that the couple was Genji and Marie. She hoped they got a room before it went much further, there were children at the reception after all.

That night one of the best in Elise's life and the next day the two of them hopped on their private jet, which was whisking them off to a romantic little cottage in the highlands of Scotland.


	24. 2040

Christel:

Christel took a deep breath to steady her nerves. This was her first assignment as a news reporter. She had to interview the star of the team that won gold medal for the men's soccer team. Her coverage would be live.

At the moment she was waiting, on the edge of the field, for the game to end. Japan was playing Brazil and at the moment they were tied, with three minutes left on the clock. If Brazil won she would be interviewing Thiago Silva. He was a known womanizer and Christel was sure that he would not respect her as a news reporter; especially since she was young and not an eye-sore. If Japan won though she would be interviewing Hitachiin Dierck, a man so devoted to playing soccer that he had never been known to have a relationship with any woman. Christel was hoping Japan would win. Dierck would be much easier than Thiago to interview.

Christel was drawn out of her thoughts by a huge roar coming from the stadium. She glanced up to the giant screen and watched as number seven dribbled the ball across the field, there was no one between him and the goal except for the Brazilian Goalie. Christel held her breath as she watched number seven, Hitachiin Dierck, race across the field. She froze, waiting, as the ball shot from his foot and towards the goal. She was unable to blink as she watched the ball slip through the goalies fingers and score. The crowd went wild, just as the timer went off and the game ended.

Christel closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to refill her lungs. That had been beautiful. Now she would be interviewing Hitachiin Dierck. He was so good-looking that he was sure to bring viewers to her report and he shouldn't embarrass her by trying to hit on her the whole time. Hopefully this would be her first step to becoming the premier news reporter on the FNN network.

Dierck:

Dierck felt like he was flying. He had done it! He had achieved his great goal. After devoting the past thirteen years to training he could take a deep breath. Not that he hadn't had fun during the past thirteen years, but now he could stand tall. No longer was he just the son of a mediocre soccer player and a famous fashion designer. He had made a name for himself.

Dierck let all these thoughts pour through him as he was lifted onto the shoulders of his teammates. The cheers of everyone in the stadium poured into his ears for the first time. He had always ignored them before; they had been mere distractions that fell between himself and his goal. As he was carried towards the tunnel off the field Dierck glanced up towards one of the glassed in boxes. There, pressed against the glass, was a big sign with his name on it. Behind the sign he knew his family stood; his brother, sister, aunt, uncle, and parents. Along with them would be his friends, who had supported him and his goal for so long. Akihiko and Elise had been so understanding when he had missed the rehearsal for their wedding due to practice.

Upon reaching the tunnel Dierck was set down as he shared a group hug with his teammates. They had worked so hard to reach this point and they had made through teamwork. True, they probably couldn't have won without him, but he couldn't have won without them. They were a team.

Later, Dierck was showered and getting dressed into a clean track suit when he was approached by one of the towel boys. Who said there was a reporter with a camera from FNN waiting to interview him. Dierck smiled and called out to his teammates. "Hey! Someone wants to interview me! Give me ten minutes then come out and I'll show them that they can't just choose one of us to interview, we're a team, and we get interviewed together."

Dierck couldn't tell who said it, what with the echos in the locker room, but someone called out "Why ten minutes?"

Dierck chuckled "Because I don't think the world wants to see all of you naked!"

Everyone broke into chuckles at this as Dierck pushed open the door to the hallway. As he opened his mouth to speak a woman with a microphone turned around to greet him. Dierck forgot what he was going to say as his eyes met hers. She wasn't gorgeous, in fact, she was rather average looking, but there was a sparkle in her eyes that seemed to make her shine. She seemed to have lost all thought for a minute also, since all she did was stare at him.

Yet, she seemed to recover before he did. "Mr. Hitachiin, we'd like to congratulate you on your win and ask you a few questions. Would that be ok?"

Dierck nodded as he realized that the camera was already rolling ad the cameraman was wearing a sign that said "We are Live" off his belt. "Yes, I would love to answer your questions."

Dierck was in a daze as he answered her questions on winning and training. All he could think about was that day Akihiko had seen Elise again and how this was how they must've felt.?

Dierck heard a small noise behind him and realized the rest of the team was waiting. This happened to be perfect timing, since the reporter's next question was "What do you think was the most significant cause of Japan winning the Gold Medal?"

Dierck cleared his throat and threw his shoulders back as he replied "Teamwork." As he said this the door opened behind him and the rest of the team poured in behind him. The cameraman had to back up so he could show everyone in one shot.

The reporter seemed speechless for a second, but she recovered quickly. She went around to each teammate and got them to introduce themselves before someone in her ear told her it was time to wrap it up. Dierck just smiled and let his mind wander as she spoke to the camera. His family was waiting to celebrate with him. Dierck fingered the gold medal around his neck. He had worked so hard and now he wanted to enjoy his win. As the camera stopped Dierck cast a glance over at the reporter. Maybe she would help enjoy the win, after all, that sparkle in her eyes seemed promising.

Kaoru:

Kaoru had had tears in his eyes when he had watched Dierck race across the field during that last minute. It had been so magnificent. Kaoru had never been prouder of any of his children and he knew Chiye felt the same way.

Kaoru heard Chiye gasp and glanced towards the doorway. There stood Dierck, still in his Olympic track suit with his gold medal, and beside him stood a girl. The same girl they had seen interviewing him. Kaoru leaned down and whispered "Do you think that's the one? He's never even gone on a date with a girl and now he brings one to a family party."

Chiye reached over and grabbed his hand as she whispered back "It has to be, remember the looks on their faces when he walked out of the locker room?"

Kaoru nodded agreement and began walking over to his son. He was so proud.


	25. 2042

Genji and Fusao:

"Why in the world did you give up a career in karate to do THIS?" Genji asked his twin brother.

At the moment Fusao was puzzling over a Computer Table. The screen was filled with letters, newspaper articles, photos, and videos. Fusao was touching the screen and moving things around as he attempted to put together the clues for his new expose. Fusao looked up at his brother standing in the doorway. "Because this is always a mystery, I'm continually pushed to improve myself. With karate I was the best there could be by the time I reached college. It was boring."

"Boring? What do you mean boring? Every match is a challenge, every practice pushes you farther. How could that be boring?" Genji asked in shock.

"Genji, if you only came to the US to make fun of my new profession instead of helping me then you can just fly on back to Japan." Fusao turned his back on his brother and put all of his attention back into his investigation.

Genji's eyes narrowed. He did not like being ignored.

A second later Fusao was being thrown across the room by Genji. Fusao landed in a roll and was back on his feet in a second. As he put his back to the wall and faced his brother he ordered "Computer, hide furniture." Immediately all of the furniture in the room retreated into the wall or floor, including the Computer Table.

Genji looked around and grinned, "Nice, I'd love to have this for my bedroom back home."

Fusao and Genji began circling each other as Fusao replied, "It can only be put in new buildings. I don't think mom and dad would like you tearing down the mansion."

"True." Genji stated before lunging at Fusao. The fight lasted about half an hour, by that time they called a truce. There was no way one of them could outfight the other using Haninozuka style. If they stuck to kendo, Genji would win. If they fought with karate, Fusao would win. With no ground rules though they used Haninozuka style, which they were both skilled with, only their father could beat them fighting with the Haninozuka style.

The two of them lay panting on the floor as they tried to regain their breath. "Fusao, what did you want with me anyway?"

"I'm about to crack this case wide open and I need backup for this next part. I need to make a phone call to be sure the coast is clear. Even if it seems that way though it might not be, which is where you come in." Fusao answered as he climbed back up to his feet before ordering, "Computer, show furniture."

Genji plopped down on the couch as soon as it reappeared. As soon as he sat down he pulled out his uPad and began surfing the internet.

Fusao pulled out his phone and started up the scrambler app. As soon it was running and entered the number for the condo complex. He had to make sure the office was empty before he went there. He didn't want anyone asking questions.

After the second ring someone answered, "Thank you for calling Hitacon Call Center, this is Nicole speaking, may I take a message for the company you are trying to reach?"

Fusao found himself being lulled by this girl's soft voice. It took him a second to find his brain again. "Yes, this is Kozo Gori; I'm trying to reach Blue Moon Condominiums."

"I'm sorry; they're closed for the evening. May I take a message?" Nicole said kindly.

"Oh? No, that's alright. I just want to know their hours. I didn't realize they were closed already." Fusao said in a rush. He didn't know why but this faceless girls voice was really getting under his skin.

"It says that Blue Moon Condominiums will open at 9am tomorrow morning. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Nicole asked.

Fusao found himself about to say no before some crazy part of his brain, the same part that made him start a career as an investigative journalist took over. "Well. Maybe…I was wondering…what time do you get off work?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Fusao found himself blushing. Why in the world had he asked a strange woman over the phone to go out? Fusao realized he was holding his breath when Nicole spoke. "I get off at midnight. Why?"

"Um, well, do you want to meet me after you get off for drinks somewhere?" Fusao resisted the urge to smack himself on the forehead. Right now Genji seemed to have no idea what was going on and Fusao wanted to keep it that way.

Nicole giggled over the phone, "Well, that's the first time I've been asked out because of this job. How about I meet you for coffee at Café Hika at 10am?"

"Sure! I'll meet you there!" Fusao said excitedly.

"Alright then, goodbye." Nicole then hung up.

Fusao turned off his phone with a grin on his face.

"So, who is she?" Genji asked.

"Um, she's just my coffee date tomorrow. Come on, let's go. We need to get going. There's a meeting going on tonight at the Blue Moon Condominium and if I can get pictures of everyone at it my article is set." Fusao grabbed his leather trenchcoat, thigh holster, and high performance digital camera as he headed for the door.

Genji grinned and grabbed his own thigh holster and strapped his kendo practice saber to his back. True, it wouldn't easily kill anyone, but it would sure knock them out of the fight.

The two brothers left to go collect some dirt in San Diego while a girl named Nicole wondered why in the world she had agreed to blind date with some guy from the orient.


	26. 2043

Dierck:

I can't believe it. My baby sister is getting married today. It seems like only yesterday that she was being an annoying brat and always getting in my way.

When did she grow up? Was it when I was so busy training? Was is when I was winning the gold medal for Japan? I don't know.

I'm sitting here now, staring at the man she's going to marry. He looks so happy, yet I can see the terror lurking in his eyes. I don't blame him. I'd be terrified too if I was marrying Olya.

She's a handful.

I think some of my sadness is showing on my face because Christel just reached over and gripped my hand. Christel is so sweet. When I hooked up with her after the Olympics I didn't think we'd still be together. Sure she was cute, but she was the first girl I was with. I was always too busy training to worry about having a girl.

I wonder if I'll be the one standing in Hiroki's spot in few years, waiting for Christel to walk down the aisle. I hope so.

That won't be anytime soon though, she's still working for FNN in the USA and I'm still working with my team here in Japan. We're preparing for the next Olympics, which is in a year. I have faith that we'll win again; my teammates are wonderful people and strong players.

Oh, the music's starting. I stand up and turn to face the doors. My heart is almost bursting with pride. That lovely vision in white is my baby sister. My other baby sister, Giselle, designed her dress. She may be only eighteen, but she's a genius with clothes.

My father and uncle look so proud. Both of them are escorting her. I'm not quite sure why that happened. I'm guessing it's because Olya loves them both so much and Uncle Hikaru has always been as much of a father to us as Dad.

Is that a tear leaking out of my eye? That's impossible, I don't cry. The last time I cried I was seven years old and I had broken my leg falling out of a tree. I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to ever play soccer because of that.

As my father and uncle hand Olya off to Hiroki I feel Christel slip an arm around me. She's so sweet. I was so lucky to find her.

The rest of the ceremony passes in a blur for me. I hope my ceremony doesn't pass like that, I want to remember every moment of it, especially if I'm sharing it with Christel.


	27. 2045

Dierck:

Dierck took a deep breath and straightened his tie as he looked in the mirror. Tonight was the big night. He couldn't believe that it was actually happening tonight. Dierck smiled at the mirror to make sure his teeth looked alright. There was no way he was messing up tonight.

Christel had just landed a job as a news reporter with FNN International and was going to be stationed in Japan. Dierck glanced at his watch; he had five more minutes before he had to leave. He shook himself to relax and began to practice the words he meant to say tonight: "Christel, now that you're going to live here I think we should take our relationship to the next level. Will you marry me?" Dierck made a scoffing sound, "Dang it, that isn't right it's to stilted. Hmmm…maybe…Christel, you are the love of my life, I can't live without you. Will you be mine?"

There was sudden laughter from the doorway. Dierck looked over to see his Uncle Hikaru standing there, laughing his head off. "What?" Dierck exclaimed, "Isn't that romantic enough?"

"Sure, if you want to drown her in romantic syrup!" Hikaru choked out.

Dierck cast his uncle a scowl, "You have something better?"

"Yes, I do. Just go down on one knee and say: Christel, will you marry me? It's classic romance, you can't go wrong with that. Plus, she's American, she probably expects that."

"I know. I just don't want to screw it up. I've never done this before."

Hikaru walked over to Dierck and put his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Dierck, relax. Just be yourself, you already know she loves you and she knows that you love her. Now, go get her."

Dierck gave his uncle a small smile before saying "Thanks uncle."

Hikaru didn't respond, he just gave Dierck an encouraging smile and pushed him towards the door.

Hikaru:

Hikaru walked into the living room where his wife, brother, and sister-in-law were sitting and waiting. "Well, he is going to do it. I gave him a pep talk and sent him on his way. Now we just have to wait until his Facebook status changes."

Chiye smiled at her brother-in-law, "Thanks brother. That was sweet of you."

Hikaru blushed as he took a seat next to Masaye, "Well, it was my only chance to give that talk. If Kaoru had done it he would've just messed it up."

"Hey! That's not true!" Kaoru exclaimed as he looked up from his mPad.

"Oh? Then why did you ask me to do it?" Hikaru asked in a snippy tone.

"Because! Statistics show that boys take advice better from an uncle than a father when it comes to marriage!"

"Hmmph, I don't know where you got that information, but it's probably bogus."

Kaoru was about to shoot a reply back at Hikaru when his mPad beeped. Kaoru looked at it for a second before breaking into a huge grin, "Our baby boy's engaged!"

All semblance of conversation disappeared as the four of them danced and cheered. Their first child had become engaged. Which meant…a big wedding!


	28. 2048

Genji:

Genji popped another ibuprofen before combing his hair.

Today was Akihiko's wedding and last night had been the bachelor party. That had been a party!

Well, at least Genji hoped it had been a party. He didn't remember anything after his seventh rum and coke. It had to have been a good party since they had trashed the boat and all of the alcohol had been gone when he woke up.

Luckily Akihiko didn't seem too hungover – it was his wedding after all.

The four boys filed into the cathedral and took up their positions in front of the first pew. Genji was on the aisle and so had an obstructed view of the cathedral.

The harsh and modern cathedral was decorated with thousands of yellow roses tied up with baby blue ribbons. There were more people here than he could count. Every pew was full and this was the largest cathedral in Tokyo. He couldn't imagine why so many people wanted to see Akihiko and Elise get married. It boggled his mind.

Then the music started and the huge cathedral doors opened to let one of the bridesmaids in. If Genji remembered correctly her name was Marie, he had only met her briefly at the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner on Thursday.

She was rather pretty, with golden curls that framed her face like a halo. Genji decided right then and there, as she walked down the aisle towards him, that he REALLY wanted to get to know her better.

Genji took her arm and escorted her to her spot and then went to his own spot.

It was a little disconcerting to have FNN International filming the wedding live. Their cameras kept zooming all over the place. That didn't seem to bother Akihiko or Elise though – they just stared into their other's eyes throughout the entire ceremony.

It was a little sickening in Genji's opinion. How could those two love each other that much after they'd spent so much of their life fighting? It was romantic, sure, but also a little unrealistic.

At the reception that night Genji spent most of the time plying drinks on Marie, he really, really wanted to get to know her better. By the time the garter was tossed he was quite toasted and Marie probably wasn't much better.

He wasn't sure how but the two of them ended up making out in the hallway before a hotel employee escorted them out of such a public place and up to hotel room. Things occurred as they normally do and the next morning the two of them had horrible hangovers.

They traded emails and parted amicably, what happened at a wedding, stayed at a wedding after all.

Three Years Later:

Genji was once again a groomsman, this time for his brother Hiroki. He was getting married to Dierck's little sister Olya.

It was a rather large wedding, but nowhere near the size of Akihiko and Elise's wedding. Once again Genji was rather hungover after the bachelor party the night before. He didn't know why they kept doing it the night before the wedding. They should do it at least a week before so he'd have time to recover.

This time the wedding was rather traditional, so Genji was in a midnight blue kimono when he bumped into Marie at the reception.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her in surprise.

"Oh, I'm doing an internship at Dr. Koenig's museum here in Tokyo. I got a last minute invitation for his granddaughter's wedding to even out the number of men and women." She told him as she took a sip of her glass of champagne.

"Well, it's lovely to see you again. Would you care to dance?" Genji asked her gallantly. They had never used the emails they exchanged, after all, what did they really have in common?

"I'd love to," she said with a wicked smile on her face.

That night ended pretty much the same way the last night they spent together had. Once again they promised to stay in contact and once again it didn't happen.

Three Years Later:

Genji wasn't even sure how he became a groomsman at this wedding. Yuichi may've been his cousin, but they had never been really close. It didn't help that he was hungover either, the priest was talking much too loudly.

At the reception he got very close to the bartender. In fact, the bartender became his best friend until he was kissed by a beautiful and quite tipsy blonde.

"Marie?" Genji almost yelled.

"Yes, it's me. I think I may've missed you." Marie told him before kissing him again.

Genji grinned rather foolishly, "I think I missed you also. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I went to university with Louis. He and Yuichi make a cute couple don't they?"

"Yes they do, but you're much cuter than both of them."

"Aww! You're so sweet," she then gave him a rather long and passionate kiss that culminated in them finding a hotel room yet again.

One Year Later:

Genji groaned as he straightened his bowtie. He was getting a little tired of being a groomsman. At least he wasn't hungover this time. They'd taken his advice and done the bachelor party the week before.

Today was Dierck's wedding. He was marrying his American news reporter, Christel. Genji never thought that Dierck would get married before him or Fusao, after all, he always seemed married to soccer.

The wedding passed in a blur of sameness. Sure, Genji thought, it was probably unique to Dierck and Christel – it was their wedding. But for him, it was just another reminder that he couldn't find the right woman. This was his fourth wedding as a groomsman. At least at the next wedding he'd be the best man. There were some perks to having your twin get married.

Genji wasn't surprised when he bumped into Marie this time at the reception. He had heard through the grapevine that she was moving up the chain at Dr. Koenig's museum. He wouldn't be surprised if she ended up running it one day – that is if Olya didn't want to run it.

Somehow they ended up back in a hotel room together. Genji was beginning to detect a pattern here. They did have something to talk about this time. During the past four years Marie had picked up knowledge of kendo due to her job at the museum. They had an actual lively discussion and ended up in bed without TOO much alcohol this time.

Three Months Later:

At least I'm the best man this time, Genji told himself as he tried not to yawn. The priest was droning on and on, saying the same things Genji had heard four times before. He was getting really sick of weddings.

The reception was quite enjoyable once Genji located Marie. He had practically ordered his brother to invite her. He had realized after the last wedding that she was the only thing that made these ordeals quite pleasant.

Like always they ended up in a hotel room together. The main difference this time was that both were stone cold sober and when they awoke the next morning Genji asked Marie if she would like to go to dinner next Friday. She agreed.

Nine Months Later:

Genji sat happily in the pews holding Marie's hand as they watched Satoshi's oldest son, Daisuke, get married. They didn't really know the bride, but that didn't really matter. Genji was quite excited to be at a wedding where he wasn't part of the wedding party.

Even though they spent their nights together quite often they still got a hotel room together that evening, it was custom after all.

Four Months Later:

It was during the wedding of his little sister, Kimika, that Genji came to a realization. He wanted to get married himself.

That evening, in their customary hotel room, Genji finally spoke those magical words to Marie.

"Marie, I love you." He told her softly as the cuddled together.

There was a smile in Marie's lovely voice as she replied. "I know and I love you. I don't know when I actually fell in love with you, but I think I started when I walked down the aisle at St. Mary's Cathedral during Akihiko and Elise's wedding."

Genji chuckled, "I think that's when I started also. You looked like an angel that day."

Marie rolled over and gave him a kiss that would've blown his socks off if he'd been wearing any.

One Month Later:

This time it was Chika's little girl, Mika, getting married. Once again Genji happily sat in the pews with Marie by his side.

That evening went a little differently though. For the first time Genji had gotten the hotel room before hand. When he opened the door to the room he let Marie enter first.

She froze in her tracks, a look of wonder on her face before she shouted "YES!" and jumped into his arms.

He had decorated the room with yellow rose petals in memory of the first wedding they had attended together.

The floor and bed were covered in petals. Spelled out on the bed, in baby blue ribbon, were the words "Will you marry me?"

Genji was determined that the next wedding was going to be his. Attending eight weddings that weren't his was more than enough. He wasn't getting married in a church though, he was sick of churches.

Seven Months Later:

Genji was barefoot and wearing khaki pants and a brilliantly white shirt as he stood at the prow of the yacht he had rented in the Bahamas. Only the priest stood with him as he watched his beautiful barefoot bride walk over the rose petals towards him. She was in a simple dress. It was nothing but a satin sheath with a single layer of tulle over it. Her gorgeous golden curls hung loose around her shoulders and in her hand was a single yellow rose with a small baby blue bow.

There were only about sixty people there to watch the wedding and none of them were bridesmaids or groomsmen. Genji and Marie had decided they wanted a wedding smaller and even more unique than any of the eight weddings they had attended together.

For once the wedding passed in a happy blur for Genji. All he knew was that a crisp sea breeze was blowing through his hair as the sun bathed his angel in it's glow.

For the first time they stayed for the entire reception. When the wedding was finally over the yacht docked and the two of them slipped off to the little seaside cottage they had rented for the honeymoon.

They were done with hotels.


	29. 2055 Parallel

Kyoya:

Kyoya awoke to find Haruhi sitting up in bed next to him saying, over and over again, "No, it isn't true, it was just a dream."

Kyoya slowly sat up and reached his hand over to her shoulder as he asked "Sunshine, what's wrong?"

As soon as his hand landed on her shoulder she looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were wide with shock, fear, and a sort of loathing. They just stared at each other for a moment before she answered him. "I had a dream…no…a nightmare."

"Don't worry Haruhi, it was only a dream. I'm here." Kyoya crooned as he moved closer and put his arm around her shoulders. "Tell me about, it will help you forget it."

Haruhi closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and calmly began telling him her dream. "Tamaki and I fell in love, then there was this big thing about his grandmother not really being evil. I helped his family get back together. Tamaki and I got engaged and we ended up eloping to escape this gigantic wedding our family planned, we had a son. You had two sons and you were married to Alianore. The worst part was that I didn't have you and I was happy! That's impossible! Right?" Haruhi hugged Kyoya tight and waited with batted breath for his response.

"It's not really impossible. If I had never asked you to start that façade of a relationship you may've ended up with him. He did like you some, it may've become love, if it had had the chance. Although I honestly can't see myself with Alianore, she's so uncontrollable."

Haruhi's eyebrows rose at this "Are you saying I'm controllable?"

Kyoya backpedaled, quickly, "No, of course not! I just mean that your predicta…No! I mean you're controlled! Yes, controlled, that's the word I meant."

Haruhi giggled. "That still doesn't sound good…But you can make it up by singing me that song…the one you think describes me so well. That will get you out of the hole you're in."

Kyoya nodded and began crooning: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; You make me happy when skies are gray…."

Slowly he felt Haruhi relax and drift off. Kyoya let himself drift off as he pictured her expression at the reunion dinner tomorrow, it would be so romantic, hopefully she would notice it…

Tamaki:

Tamaki awoke in shock. Why in the world had he dreamed about marrying Haruhi? That was ridiculous, there was no way he could love her that way. They were just too different. True, at one point he had thought he might love her. But then he had seen Alianore again and he had known it was only infatuation.

With this thought Tamaki looked over at his wife. Her silvery-red hair was fanned across the pillow. Tamaki smiled softly as he ran his hand over her hair. She awoke to his touch and looked over at him. "Tamaki…is everything okay sweetheart?"

Tamaki leaned over and kissed her tenderly "Of course it is my love. I was just filling my eyes with the love of my life." Tamaki laid back down and pulled Alianore into his arms. "Let's sleep, tomorrow's a big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Alphabet is published, this chapter will correspond with F.


	30. 2055 Other

Hikaru and Masaye:

Hikaru and Masaye were driving home from the party hosted by Kyoya and Haruhi to celebrate their fifty years of being a couple. They had decided to drive themselves since they wanted to take their little two-door convertible. Hikaru loved to drive it fast, especially with the top down.

As they went cruising through downtown Tokyo Hikaru found himself looking over at Masaye. She was laughing as the wind whipped her grey hair around her head. Hikaru was so glad she had agreed to spend her life with him all those years ago.

Hikaru slowed down as they reached a red light. Once he stopped he leaned over and kissed his wife. His wonderful wife, she was still as beautiful at 65 as she had been at 22, which was her age when they got married.

Hikaru pulled back from the kiss and, with his hand still cupping her face, he whispered, "I love you more than anything Masaye."

She smiled at him and whispered back, "I know, I love you too."

Then a car behind them honked, Hikaru glanced up at the light to see that it was green now. He shot forwards as he flipped the guy off behind him. Once Hikaru had finished that bit of business he put both hands on the wheel and sped up.

They never saw it coming. As Hikaru zoomed across another intersection a drunk driver ran a red light. He hit Masaye's side of the car so hard that the car was shoved into a light post on the other side of the four lane road. Creating a crunching noise that could be heard for blocks.

Hikaru lay there in shock; the only thing he could feel was Masaye's hand in his as he tried to realize what had just happened. He managed to turn his head a centimeter. He saw Masaye laying there. The door was molded to her body and there was blood trailing down from her mouth.

Hikaru opened his mouth and screamed "Masaye!" Her eyes drifted open a tiny bit and they met his for a fraction of a second before closing again. Hikaru felt her hand squeeze his and then it went completely limp.

Hikaru began screaming and somehow managed to throw his body around, trying to get himself free of this metal prison.

He never heard the sirens, by the time they arrived he had passed out from blood loss.

Kaoru and Chiye:

Kaoru and Chiye beat their twins' home, like normal. It didn't bother them though; it was what normally happened when Hikaru decided to drive his convertible.

Kaoru and Chiye were upstairs, having a bit of fun pretending to be young again, when Kaoru's cell phone rang. Kaoru disentangled himself from Chiye and answered it.

"Hello?"

Chiye watched as Kaoru's expression changed from being mildly annoyed to a look of panic. Then he quickly said, "We'll be right there!"

Kaoru started pulling his pants back on as Chiye watched him. After a moment Kaoru looked up and said in a panicked voice, "Come on Chiye! Hikaru and Masaye were in an accident!"

Chiye gasped and jumped up, throwing her dress and shoes back on. They then raced out the door and back to the limo.

Upon reaching the hospital they learned that Hikaru was in critical condition and was being worked on by doctors. When Chiye asked about Masaye the police officer got a strange look on his face.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but she's not here, she's still at the crash site." The officer said quietly.

Chiye froze and felt her blood run cold. "Why?"

"Well…she didn't make it. She was pronounced dead at the scene."

Chiye stared at the officer for a moment before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed in a dead faint.

Kaoru caught her before she hit the ground, but because his legs were also weak he just let the two of them slide to the floor.

They were still sitting there an hour later, even after Chiye had awakened, when a doctor came out and informed them, in a voice that was way to calm, that Hikaru hadn't made it either, the internal bleeding had been too much.

Kaoru burst into sobs and sat there holding Chiye, who was crying with him as they comforted each other. They had known that one day they would lose their twins, but they had never thought it would be so soon, so quickly, or both at the same time.

They were sitting on the floor, unmoved from their spot, when everyone else showed up. It was Haruhi, the only one who had lost someone dear to her so far, who forced Kaoru and Chiye to get up and go home with her. Alianore and Reiko went with them, leaving the boys to take care of the details, since Kaoru and Chiye were in no condition to do this and Hikaru and Masaye had no children.

Upon reaching the Ohtori Mansion Kaoru and Chiye were greeted by their children, who had arrived there as soon as they knew that their parents were coming there.

Haruhi:

Haruhi watched the Hitachiin's grieve and felt her own grief come to the surface. The new grief she felt for Hikaru and Masaye, as well as the old grief that she had experienced when her mother died.

As she thought this Haruhi sent a prayer up to her mother, hoping she was still listening to her daughter. "Mother in heaven, please help Hikaru and Masaye find somewhere safe to wait for Kaoru and Chiye, I know they won't be willing to move on without them."

In Heaven:

"Don't worry daughter, I already did." With this said a beautiful woman turned to the two new arrivals. They sat holding each other as they watched their twins down on earth grieve for them. "Come on you two, I have a nice place for you to stay while you wait for them."

The male looked up at her and smiled slightly as he stood up, pulling his love with him. "You're Haruhi's mother aren't you?" He asked.

The beautiful woman smiled back at him before replying. "Yes, now let's go, you can't stay here forever."


	31. 2060

Alianore:

Alianore watched as Tamaki slowly put the phone down, a rather serious expression on his wrinkled face.

"Well? What is it? Are Loana and Kenichi ok? Is the baby alright?" Worry began to creep into Alianore's voice, Tamaki was never this serious.

Tamaki took a deep breath, "Yes, they're all alright. It's just, well, I wanted another baby girl!" Tamaki burst into tears at this and automatically transported to his mushroom corner.

Alianore rolled her eyes and stomped her foot as her gray-streaked auburn hair started to whip around her. "You made me worried for nothing! Why were you all serious looking! We have another grandson don't we? Well?" She demanded as she stomped over to Tamaki's corner.

"I just wanted another little girl to spoil!" Tamaki cried as he helped another mushroom sprout from the carpet.

"Tamaki! We have THREE granddaughters. You've spoiled everyone one of them so much I'm surprised our children let us anywhere near them. A grandson is wonderful news. Why are you so upset anyway? You'll be able to teach him how to be a Host now."

Tamaki immediately stopped growing mushrooms and leapt up, a supremely excited expression on his face. "That's right! Now I have three future Host Club members in my family! It's too bad we never had a son, oh well, Silvin, Kaimu, and Eiko will be MAGNIFICANT Host Club members, just like their grandfather! Thanks my love!"

Tamaki swooped in and gave Alianore such a passionate and romantic kiss that the two of them quickly forgot that they were grandparents.


	32. 2066

Chouko felt herself tearing up again, "I don't want to leave you."

Akihiko knelt in front of her and gently wiped her tears away. "Chouko, each end is a new beginning. Your time here in Forden is ending; the rest of your life is just beginning. And you really want to go don't you? You just don't want to leave me."

"I do want to go, but I don't want my time here to end." Chouko sniffed.

The horn sounded again.

Akihiko gave his daughter a soft nudge towards the door as he handed her the pack. "Go Chouko, go find your beginning and don't look back. I'll be just fine here."

Chouko smiled sadly through the tears running freely down her face. "A-a-alright father, I love you."

Akihiko stood up and walked over to the doorway with her as the horn sounded again. "I love you too. Now go, before they come looking for you."

As Chouko ran off towards the other end of the street where the Probaturs waited, she ignored her father's wishes, she looked back. The sight of her father almost made her stop running in shock, only another sounding of the horn kept her moving forwards.

Great Probatur Fusao sat astride his horse as Chouko ran up. "Good, all three of the new pupils are here, let's move out. I want to get as far down the river as we can tonight."

As they rode out of the village Chouko couldn't help remembering the last sight of her father. He had been standing there in the doorway, crying. No matter what she did, Chouko couldn't shake the image, her father never cried. Maybe going to Unisor wasn't such a good beginning after all, maybe her father wouldn't be fine without her.

Suddenly the glasses went dark. Chouko pulled hers off and looked across the room to see her mother holding a remote.

"Mother! Why'd you turn it off! We were just about to get the adventure started!" Chouko whined as Silvin and Megan also pulled off their videoglasses.

"These video games will rot your brains! You should be in here practicing your piano. Your recital is only a week away." Elise said sharply to her daughter.

"But mom! It's not a video game! We were reenacting a fantasy book written by Aunt Nicole." Silvin argued.

"I don't care which you were doing. You're supposed to be cleaning your room. It's a pigsty."

Silvin and Chouko trudged out of the room unhappily. There was no arguing with their mother when she was angry.

"What about me Aunt Elise?" Megan asked.

"Your mother called. She says you have an essay to write on the proper use of the comma. She wants it done before she gets back from her book tour in England. I suggest you get working on it."

"Ok Aunt Elise," Megan said gloomily as she grabbed her uPad and headed out of the room to begin typing up her essay.

As soon as the room was empty Elise plopped into a deserted chair. "Teenagers, what am I supposed to do with them? I know I wasn't that difficult as a teenager. It doesn't matter if they're eleven or twenty, they're still teenagers and they're the most annoying creatures on the planet. Though…" Elise reached over and picked up a pair of videoglasses. "I don't think I'd mind getting lost in this book. Nicole sure knows how to write."

Elise stared at the glasses for a moment. Did she have time to reenact chapter six? Elise checked her watch and grinned. Of course she did. There was always time for her favorite chapter.


	33. 2071

Megan:

The Life of Giselle Hitachiin

By: Megan Haninozuka

Giselle was six years old when she discovered that she had the same love for fashion as her dad. Which was a good thing since neither of her older siblings did. In fact, her father and uncle had almost given up on having a fashion designer in the next generation. Dierck, Giselle's older brother, had never shown any interest in fashion, most of his free time was spent practicing soccer or practicing other skills that would help improve his soccer. Olya, Giselle's older sister, had always been fascinated by her grandfather's ancient weapon collection, that is, when she wasn't reading books that no normal child would read.

Giselle was different though. She had known, for as long as she could remember that the clothes made the person. If one dressed the part then one would fit the part. She demonstrated and proved this by making her Aunt Masaye enroll her in a pageant in the rural United States when she was eight. She had picked out her outfit perfectly and had ended up winning against all of the other girls, even the ones that had been doing it since they were born.

When she and Aunt Masaye had returned from their trip, which everyone else thought was to Disney World, she had proudly displayed her humongous trophy on the floor by her bed. Her father and uncle had been flabbergasted, even they, with all their talent, had never been children prodigies.

By the time Giselle graduated from Ouran she had won pageants all over the world, she was even Miss Japan for her entire senior year of high school. She had designed every outfit she wore and she wore them magnificently. She never even went to college. After graduating from Ouran she was immediately hired by Hitachiin International. She was given front page coverage in all the fashion magazines and news sites when her first line was shown.

Most fashion designers would create wonderful works of art and then leave others to dumb it down to sell to the masses. Giselle did not. She would create extravagant looks for the runway and then would morph those extravagant looks into everyday wearable outfits. She honestly believed that everybody should be able to wear clothes that fit them.

Constantly, all throughout her life, she would stop some random person on the street and ask them to model for her. She would then create a full line just for this person's body type. Consumers loved her, models loved her, but other fashion designers hated her. She made all of them look petty and unwilling to design for actual PEOPLE.

By the time Giselle was forty she had taken over the running of Hitachiin International. At the age of forty was also when Giselle finally found love. She married Shigeru Sudo, a man who she had been working closely with at Hitachiin International for years. Shigeru handled the business side of things while Giselle handled the fashion.

Two years after their marriage the happy couple was blessed with a son, Ludovic Sudo. He was named Ludovic after his great-grandfather.

At the present time Giselle, Shigeru, and Ludovic happily split their lives between New York, Paris, and Tokyo. Despite the hardships that have occurred in the Hitachiin Family during the past decade and a half this family stands strong and supports each other. May we all be blessed with a family like this.

Megan scanned back over the article she had written. This was her last term paper before she graduated with a Bachelor's in Journalism and it had been the hardest to write. She loved her Aunt Giselle dearly, just like she loved everyone else in her strange un-related family. Yet writing this had brought to the surface all of the pain that had occurred in the past fifteen years.

Megan shook herself out of her depressing thoughts before saving and then sending her term paper to turnitin. She needed to call her dad now, who was off on some case in Australia with her romance-writing mom. They would want to know when she would be flying in to Sydney.


	34. 2072

Loana and Eiko:

"EIKO!" Loana screamed at the top of her lungs.

A blonde-haired boy of about twelve whirled through the open doorway. "Yes Mummy?"

"Did you reprogram the Holo TV?" The anger in Loana's voice came out as a coldness that almost made Eiko a popsicle.

Behind Loana, on the Holo TV, was a picture of a bear dancing.

"Well-um-maybe-possibly…It was Kaimu's idea!" He blurted out before clapping his hands over his mouth and looking around in fear.

"I don't care whose idea it was. Your Aunt Elise and Uncle Akihiko will be here in a few minutes with your cousins and the movie won't play! I need it fixed."

Eiko looked down at his feet nervously. "Um, Mummy, I don't think I can fix it."

"What do you mean you can't fix it? You made this bear appear didn't you?" Loana said as she flipped channels, not that you could tell – each channel was of the same dancing bear.

"Well, um, I'm not sure what I did, I just fiddled with it. Can Papi fix it?"

"You know he barely knows how to use it, let alone fix it. We'll figure out something. Now go comb your hair, it looks like a bird nested in it."

"Yes Mummy," Eiko said quietly as he slipped out of the room. He had been half afraid she would ground him for life over that.

Just as Eiko finished combing his hair the doorbell rang. He rushed out of the bathroom and pulled the door open to reveal Aunt Elise, Uncle Akihiko, Chouko, and Silvin. Chouko was twenty-five and a talented assistant composer in the Tokyo Orchestra. She wasn't quite as talented as her mother, but she was amazing. Silvin was seventeen, same as Eiko's older sister Yukari. He was taking steps to follow his father in the family business, which included being President of the Host Club just like his grandfather, since Chouko wanted nothing to do with business as long as she had music, much like her mother.

Once a month, for as long as Eiko could remember the ten of them would have a movie night. They would have the chef cook them lots and lots of pizza and popcorn, then they would watch a random classic movie.

Tonight was one of Eiko's favorites – The Return of the King. Last month they had watched The Two Towers and the month before had been The Fellowship of the Ring.

Eiko grabbed Silvin's arm and dragged him off to the side.

"Silvin, I did it again. I was trying to reprogram the Holo TV so I could get past the curfew Mummy put on it. And, well, it really didn't go well. It's turned into a dancing bear, can you fix it?" Eiko said in a rushed voice.

Silvin chuckled, "Of course I can fix it. Let's go take a look."

The two boys slipped into the other room while everyone continued their overly long greetings.

Silvin pulled out his xPad and plugged it into the Holo TV. He then did some quick things to the xPad and a moment later the dancing disappeared and the menu for The Return of the King appeared.

"Thanks Silvin! You're the best!" Eiko said excitedly as he ran to tell his mother that it was fixed.

Less than an hour later Eiko was sitting between his brother Kaimu and Silvin on the floor, happily munching on his fifth slice of pizza and watching The Return of the King.

It was good to have family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Elise (girl) (Born Spring 2017)  
> _Elise and Akihiko (Married 2039)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Chouko (girl) (Born 2046)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Silvin (boy) (Born 2055)
> 
> ***Loana (girl) (Born Winter 2036)  
> _Loana and Kenichi (Married 2054)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Yukari (girl) (Born 2055)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Marie (girl) (Born 2056)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Kaimu (boy) (Born 2058)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Eiko (boy) (Born 2060)


	35. 2064 and 2074

Alianore and Haruhi:

Alianore and Haruhi sat having tea together, like they always did on Tuesday afternoons. For once they sat there in complete silence. Haruhi threw Alianore a sidelong glance; her friend was almost never this quiet, something was up.

Alianore cleared her throat and broke the silence. "Haruhi…chemo isn't working anymore."

Haruhi looked up from her cup and met Alianore's eyes. There were tears filling them. "Oh Alianore…what did the doctor say?"

Alianore began crying. "He…he… gave me three months to live and I don't know how I'm going to tell Tamaki!"

Haruhi moved to sit beside Alianore and held her. "Oh Alianore…do you want Kyoya or me to tell him?"

Alianore pulled back and looked at Haruhi through tear filled eyes. "Can…can Kyoya tell him? I don't think I can do it…"

Haruhi glanced over at a bump in the molding. "Stop spying on us Kyoya and go see Tamaki. I think you should tell him in person."

Alianore froze and looked at the bump in the molding. "Is…is Kyoya spying on us?"

Haruhi giggled, "Probably, he usually spies on our teatime, he's been so bored since he retired and let Akihiko take over."

Alianore sniffed and let a small smile escape. "Oh, I guess that makes sense. Hopefully he can spend the free time with Tamaki after I'm gone, I don't think Tamaki will be able to deal with it. Remember how he was when we were teenagers and he didn't have me?"

Haruhi smiled at the memory. "Yes, yes I do."

Alianore Suoh

(1989-2064)

Alianore Suoh passed away on November 14, 2064. She was survived by her brother, Zackarie Roux, her husband, Tamaki Suoh, their two children, Elise Ohtori and Loana Morinozuka, and their six grandchildren. Alianore was born in France to Savon and Fleur Roux. She moved to Japan at the age of eighteen and attended Tokyo University. It was while she was there that she found her childhood friend, Tamaki, again, not long after they were reunited he proposed to her. They were married on May 12, 2012. Alianore Suoh will be greatly missed by all that knew her. May God grant her peace.

Tamaki and Kyoya:

Tamaki had never been the same after Alianore's passing, but he hadn't retreated into himself like Kaoru and Chiye did. Instead, he reverted back to way he had been when Kyoya first met him.

He would always great people with a cheerful smile on his face and would even attempt to swing them around. It had been ten years since Alianore had died and Tamaki still seemed very alive and well when you met him. It was different when you saw his medical chart, as Kyoya had, thanks to his owning the hospital that Tamaki went to.

Tamaki was suffering from extremely high blood pressure and the medicines weren't working. He was in constant danger of a stroke, which is what he suffered while trying to swing his eighteen year-old granddaughter, Marie, around.

After the stroke he fell into a coma for a few days, before finally drifting off to the great beyond, somehow he had a smile on his face, despite being unconscious for days before his death.

Tamaki Suoh

(1989-2074)

Tamaki Suoh passed away on July 23, 2074. He was preceded by his wife, Alianore Suoh, but was survived by their two children, Elise Ohtori and Loana Morinozuka, and their six grandchildren. Tamaki was born in France to Yuzuru Suoh and Anne-Sophie Grantaine. He moved to Japan at the age of fourteen and attended Ouran Academy and Tokyo University. It was while he was at Tokyo University that he found Alianore again and proposed to her. They were married on May 12, 2012. Tamaki Suoh will be greatly missed by all that knew him. May God grant him peace.


	36. 2081

Chiye and Kaoru:

Chiye sat in a chair. It was a rather comfortable chair; in fact, it was the most comfortable one in the entire room. But this was not comforting to Chiye at all. There was no one in the chair next to her. Not because she had no one, but because the person she had didn't know that he had her.

Kaoru was in a chair across the room from her, staring at a blank wall. It was what he did every day now and Chiye just sat and watched him watch the wall. She didn't have the energy to do anything else anymore.

Since that fateful night, 26 years ago, she had lost all of her extra energy. She and Kaoru hadn't lived, they had merely existed. True, they had each other and they had their children, but it wasn't the same. They had always had their twin, since before they were born.

They had never pretended to be young again; they had merely lain next to each other, holding each other, as they tried to sleep through the night. They had been there to see their first grandchildren born, but it hadn't been the same without Hikaru and Masaye.

It hadn't been too long ago that Kaoru had begun to show signs of dementia. When they had discussed what to do about it, neither had really cared. Kaoru had been grateful for the thought of losing his memory, which would make him lose his pain. Chiye had been jealous of this and also scared of losing the only person that truly understood her pain.

Now all Chiye could do was watch Kaoru live in his pain free world, while she was alone, completely and utterly alone.

Dierck:

Dierck hated visiting the nursing home that his parents lived in. In fact, he was the only one of his siblings that actually visited them regularly.

As soon as Dierck walked into the common room he saw the normal picture. There was his dad in his chair, staring at the blank wall, and across the room, in another chair, sat his mother, who was staring at his father.

That was all she did all day, it was so depressing that Dierck had stopped bring Christel and their children in to visit her, they just found it painful. Not that he needed to bring his children; they were old enough to come on their own now, but they usually didn't.

Dierck said hello to his mother, but all she did was nod slightly, her eyes never straying from her husband. Dierck sighed, turned around, and walked back out. He just couldn't do it anymore. That wasn't his mother in there anymore. His mother had died the same night Aunt Masaye and Uncle Hikaru had died.

As soon as Dierck got into his vehicle he told it to take him home before breaking down and crying. He missed his parents so much, both sets of them…

Everyone:

No one was surprised much when they got the call in October, telling them that Chiye and Kaoru had passed away in their sleep. The doctor's weren't sure what they had died of; though they could say that Chiye and Kaoru had died within minutes of each other.

The overall feeling at the funeral was one of relief, because they knew that Kaoru and Chiye were finally where they had been trying to get to for the past 26 years.

In Heaven:

She watched, with her husband beside her, as the twins were reunited. There was not a dry eye around at the reunion.

There was only one more of the original seven left on earth. She smiled to herself and sent a prayer down to earth. "Daughter on earth, take your time, enjoy your life, and keep casting your sunshine onto all that comes."


	37. 2083

Inside:

The church was filled. Everyone that knew her loved her and they all came to say goodbye.

Those that approached the front felt their eyes swell with tears. She looked so different. Was it really her lying there? It couldn't be. She was never that still in life and where was her soft smile?

She always had a smile on her face, it didn't matter what she was doing. The smile was the brightest when her family and friends came to visit her. She loved her them more than she loved herself.

People began to file to their seats, it was almost time. Her child, his wife and her grandchildren sat in the front.

Their families were behind them. The husbands, wives, and children of her grandchildren were there giving their love and support. Behind them sat the children and grandchildren of the best friends she'd ever had.

When the music began and the hymn reached up to heaven there was a change in the church. It was as if they were no longer alone in their grief. A presence joined them, one filled with love and the memory of happier times.

If one looked up to the ceiling at that moment, one would catch a glimpse of something. There, in the sunshine pouring through the stained glass windows, seemed to stand a figure that smiled down at everyone gathered in the church.

As the music stopped there was not a dry eye left in the church. Then the priest began to speak, he told of a wonderful woman that loved everyone. A woman that had so much love to give that none of her family or friends felt unloved, despite the number of them. A woman that stayed faithful and true to the same man for the sixty-eight years they were together and for the four years they were apart she was even more faithful.

When mass was over everyone found comfort in their loved ones that were still with them; as they ate their lunch and tried to look towards the future. A future filled with a new generation ready to take a step forward with their lives.

Outside:

The sun was blazing on this first day of summer. Everyone loved the sunshine though and did not mind it's heat, for she was pure sunshine, every day of her life.

Down the sunlit roads they followed the hearse. Couples held hands as they followed in their cars, remembering the great love she had for her husband.

The sun fell hot upon their heads as they stood at the gravesite. But this didn't truly bother them; for the sunshine meant that she was there, watching them.

And she was. He stood by the tombstone, smiling at her as she walked over with the pallbearers, those men that just couldn't let her go without giving her their help one last time. As she walked over those that stood with him began singing. It was a song everyone knew well. It was sung at every wedding anniversary, every since he had realized that she was the only sunshine in his life.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

There was not a dry eye around as this was sung. Some couldn't even sing, they had to mouth the words, because if they let out one sound they would begin sobbing.

As the coffin was set down she walked over to him. He had been waiting there for her. He couldn't go on without her.

The priest then said some words and then he ended it all on a cheerful note, making people smile and recognize that life does go on.

As people said their last farewells some started singing again. The tears were back in people's eyes. They knew that life would never be the same without their sunshine. As the last note was sung Kyoya took Haruhi's hand and led her up to heaven. Where the rest of the original seven were waiting for them and the sunshine they would bring.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…


	38. 2199

Michael:

The Greatest Inventor of the 22nd Century: Yoshio Ohtori

By: Michael Haninozuka

We all know what the Matrix is. After all, we all use it every day, you're probably reading this in the Matrix, I know, I wrote it in the Matrix.

Do you know how the Matrix was started? It's a rather tragic story, to say the least.

Back in 2096 there was a horrible traffic accident in downtown Tokyo. A computer malfunctioned and sent one small vehicle into the middle of a busy intersection. Inside this vehicle was Toshio Ohtori. He was killed instantly when his vehicle hit a delivery truck, he was the only causality. This was made even more tragic because Toshio left behind a sixteen year-old twin.

His twin, Yoshio, was devastated by the news of his brother's death. I was with him at that time. I was nothing but an idiot fourteen year-old he was tutoring in chemistry.

I remember that day clearly. He was showing me something, I don't remember that part, when he suddenly froze and tears began pouring out of his eyes. Two minutes later he got the phone call, somehow he knew beforehand though.

The death was called an accident caused by a computer malfunction. This wasn't good enough for Yoshio. He declared that he was going to make it his life's work to eliminate computer malfunctions.

In the year 2114 he married fellow researcher, Elizabeth Carter. The two of them barely let the birth of their son, Toshio, in 2115 slow them down. They worked with a passion and in 2130 finally had results.

The two of them designed an entire new computer system that existed in multiple dimensions at the same time, so as to reduce the chance of computer malfunction to .001%.

A side effect of this was that the computer system created another dimension, one that was affectionately dubbed the Matrix. In this dimension people aged at a third the normal rate and no one was capable of dying from anything but old age. This was and is a dream come true.

Using already created technology people were able to enter the Matrix through terminals in their home.

In 2138 Yoshio Ohtori received a Nobel Prize for his work. There's a brilliant article in Popular Science about this event. It was reprinted in all of the major newspapers and magazines around the world.

This coming year Yoshio will be celebrating his 120th birthday. Despite his age he is still working with his wife, to push the boundaries of science farther than they've ever gone before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is the great-grandson of Hunny and Reiko, his grandparents are Fusao and Nicole, his mother is Megan and is father is from a sperm bank.


	39. 2200

Kyoya:

I'm named after my great-great-great-grandfather. I'm not quite sure why though. Sure, he's one of the Original Seven, but does that really mean anything?

Oh, you want to know something about me? Why are you so interested in the Host Club anyway? It isn't logical. Whatever, I'll tell you about me and my family.

Here, I'll start with my namesake.

Kyoya Ohtori was born in 1988 and truly came into himself when he entered Ouran High School. He found the Ouran Host Club with his best friend Tamaki Suoh. Eventually he married a fellow Host Club member who was disguised as a boy to pay off a debt, Haruhi Fujioka. They were married in 2011 and in 2016 they had my great-great-grandfather, Akihiko Ohtori.

Akihiko Ohtori is best known for his work in linguistics and his marriage to the musical genius Elise Suoh. Elise was the only daughter of Kyoya Ohtori's best friend, Tamaki Suoh. Akihiko married Elise in the year 2039. They were blessed with a baby girl, Chouko, in the year 2046 and in the year 2055 they had Silvin, my ancestor.

Silvin Ohtori inherited his grandfather's business ability and continued to make the Ohtori family one of the wealthiest in the world. He did this by investing in many new technologies. In 2078 he married Yukari Takagi. They had twin boys, Yoshio and Toshio, in 2080. Unfortunately Toshio was killed in a traffic accident caused by a malfunctioning computer in 2096.

Because of this Yoshio Ohtori was inspired to work on making computers even more reliable. In 2114 he married brilliant American Mechanical Engineer Elizabeth Carter. In 2115 they gave birth to my father who was named Toshio Ohtori after my deceased great-uncle. While my father grew up my grandparents finally came up with what has been affectionately dubbed 'The Matrix'. They received the Nobel Prize in 2138.

By the time I was born in 2145 everyone spent the majority of their time in the Matrix. They only came out of it to eat and sleep. This is how I was raised and why I find the Host Club rather silly. It still exists though. There is an Ouran Academy inside the Matrix and it is still restricted to those with the money to go there.

Yes, I know today is the start of a new century and you wanted to hear from my lips what I thought about one of the most exclusive clubs in the last two centuries. Why don't you go ask my great-grandfather Silvin? He's still alive you know. That's one thing about the Matrix, your body slows down tremendously while it's hooked in. I'm not exactly sure why, I'm a musician, not an engineer or a doctor.

He doesn't have much longer though – he is a hundred and forty-five. Because of the late age at which he joined the Matrix they believe he's only got another ten or fifteen years. I on the other hand, will live to be about three-hundred and who knows – maybe we'll have another way to prolong life by then.

Now, are you done with your questions? I really want to get back to composing, I working on a new album right now.

Alright, have a good day.

Silly reporters, they never ask the right questions. Do they?

The walls disappeared as the Matrix transported him to another dimension, a dimension most of us know as heaven.

"Did you deal with the reporter?" Grandfather Kyoya asked his descendant.

"Of course I did. Excuse me, I need to go ask Grandmother Elise about this musical piece I'm working on."

"Go ahead, just remember, there would be chaos if anyone learned that those that share genes with the Original Seven can manipulate dimensions with the Matrix."

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "I'm fifty-five Grandfather Kyoya, and I think I realize the issues with this. He has no clue about us. Though he was unusually interested in the Host Club, I distracted him from that though. Now, I need to talk to Grandmother Elise. I want this song complete by my son's birthday party tomorrow, it's my gift to him."

"That's fine, I need to go talk to your grandparents anyway.


	40. Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, by ending it with their deaths I was able to reunite them again for eternity. Which I believe is fitting. I also thought it was fitting to have the Matrix in the last chapter. Remember, no one, alive, dead, or in a story, is ever truly gone.
> 
> If you're curious Kyoya and Haruhi passed away quietly in their sleep from old age. For the account of how Hunny, Reiko, Mori, and Chelsea passed on you will have to see the final chapter of "Everyone Loves Hunny and Reiko". So far the only Hunny Reiko story here on fanfic… I find this rather sad, maybe someone else can write one now that I'm done.

In Heaven:

When Haruhi and Kyoya arrived a grand party was held. The thirteen friends sat around a huge table and rejoiced in the fact that they were together again forever. Nothing could separate them now.

As they celebrated her parents came to visit her. For the first time in almost ninety years Haruhi was able to hug her mother. The dream she had before marrying Kyoya really didn't count. There were tears on everyone's face as they watched the reunion.

Every day, for the rest of eternity the six couples entertained themselves and anyone that wanted to join them. When their children joined them through death or the Matrix they were welcomed with open arms. The same was true of their grandchildren and great-grandchildren and great-great-grandchildren and anyone else.

Life and Death are never too full for those that you love. After all, spending time with those you love, doing what you love, is what the Ouran Host Club is all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandchildren:
> 
> Kyoya and Haruhi – two grandchildren
> 
> Tamaki and Alianore – six grandchildren
> 
> Kaoru and Chiye – ten grandchildren
> 
> Hunny and Reiko – sixteen grandchildren
> 
> Chika and Kikuko – two grandchildren
> 
> Satoshi and Kozue – six grandchildren
> 
> The Complete Family Tree:
> 
> Kyoya (Born 1989) and Haruhi (Born 1990) (Married 2011)  
> ***Akihiko (boy) (Born Fall 2016)  
> -Akihiko and Elise (Married 2039)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Chouko (girl) (Born 2046)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Silvin (boy) (Born 2055)
> 
> -Silvin and Yukari (Married 2078)
> 
> ****************Yoshio and Toshio (boys) Born 2080
> 
> -Yoshio and Elizabeth (Married 2114)
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Toshio (boy) (Born 2115)
> 
> -Toshio and Kristen (Married 2143)
> 
> *****************************Kyoya (boy) (Born 2145)
> 
> -Kyoya and Tomomi (Married 2193)
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Naoki (boy) (Born 2195)
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Kotoko (girl) (Born 1299)
> 
> Alianore and Tamaki (Born 1989) (Married 2012)  
> ***Elise (girl) (Born Spring 2017)  
> -Elise and Akihiko (Married 2039)
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^Chouko (girl) (Born 2046)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Silvin (boy) (Born 2055)
> 
> -Silvin and Yukari (Married 2078)
> 
> ****************Yoshio and Toshio (boys) Born 2080
> 
> -Yoshio and Elizabeth (Married 2114)
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Toshio (boy) (Born 2115)
> 
> -Toshio and Kristen (Married 2143)
> 
> *****************************Kyoya (boy) (Born 2145)
> 
> -Kyoya and Tomomi (Married 2193)
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Naoki (boy) (Born 2195)
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Kotoko (girl) (Born 1299)
> 
> ***Loana (girl) (Born Winter 2036)  
> -Loana and Kenichi (Married 2054)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Yukari (girl) (Born 2055)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Marie (girl) (Born 2056)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Kaimu (boy) (Born 2058)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Eiko (boy) (Born 2060)
> 
> Kaoru and Chiye (Born 1990-2081) (Married 2012)  
> ***Dierck (boy) (Born Fall 2017)  
> -Dierck and Christel (Married 2046)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Sarah (girl) (Born 2050)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Henry (boy) (Born 2052)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Mark (boy) (Born 2054)
> 
> ***Olya (girl) (Born 2022) girl  
> -Olya and Hiroki (Married 2042)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Chihio (girl) (Born 2044)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Erina and Shiori (girls) (Born 2045)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Miwa (girl) (Born 2047)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Fuyuki (boy) (Born 2049)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Eito (boy) (Born 2051)
> 
> ***Giselle (girl) (Born 2025)  
> -Giselle and Shigeru (Married 2065)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Ludovic (boy) (Born 2067)
> 
> Hunny and Reiko (Born 1988) (Married 2016)  
> ***Genji and Fusao (boys) (Born Fall 2017)  
> -Fusao and Nicole (Married 2046)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Megan (girl) (Born 2049)
> 
> -Megan and a Sperm Bank (2083)
> 
> ****************Michael (boy) (Born 2084)  
> -Genji and Marie (Married 2048)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Evelyn (girl) (Born 2050)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Teru (boy) (Born 2052)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Yoshino (girl) (Born 2054)
> 
> ***Hiroko (girl) and Hiroki (boy) (Born 2021)  
> -Hiroki and Olya (Married 2042)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Chihio (girl) (Born 2044)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Erina and Shiori (girls) (Born 2045)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Miwa (girl) (Born 2047)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Fuyuki (boy) (Born 2049)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Eito (boy) (Born 2051)  
> -Hiroko and Miko (Married 2051)
> 
> ***Kimika and Kiyo (girls) (Born 2023)  
> -Kimika and Mineo (Married 2048)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Ryoma (boy) and Risa (girl) (Born 2050)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Akari (girl) (Born 2051)  
> -Kiyo and Akinori (Married 2056)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Seito and Yota and Aoki (boys) (Born 2060)
> 
> Chika and Kikuko (Born 1991) (Married 2020)  
> ***Yuichi (boy) (Born 2023)  
> -Yuichi and Louis (Married 2045)
> 
> ***Mika (girl) (Born 2025)  
> -Mika and Hayato (Married 2048)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Konami (girl) (Born 2050)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Takeo (boy) (Born 2053)
> 
> Satoshi and Kozue (Born 1991 and 1993) (Married 2021)  
> ***Daisuke (boy) (Born 2023)  
> -Daisuke and Umeki (Married 2047)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Wakato (boy) (Born 2051)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Yamato (boy) (Born 2055)
> 
> ***Kenichi (boy) (Born 2035)  
> -Kenichi and Loana (Married 2054)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Yukari (girl) (Born 2055)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Marie (girl) (Born 2056)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Kaimu (boy) (Born 2058)  
> ^^^^^^^^^^Eiko (boy) (Born 2060)
> 
> Mori and Chelsea (Born 1988) (Married 2055)
> 
> Mamoru and Zackarie (Born 1992) (Married 2029)
> 
> Hikaru and Masaye (Born 1990-2055) (Married 2012)


End file.
